


this won't be the end of me

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: My Hero Academia: Two Heroes - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All for One is a butt, Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Angst, Blood is in the second chapter, Chapter 16 HAS BNHA MOVIE SPOILERS!!!, Dad Might, EVERYONE is here - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idk what the deal is with Hisashi Midoriya, More characters!!, No Romance, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Platonic erasermight, Sort Of, The media always stinks, after the battle of Kamino Ward, blaghhh, but until we get more info, class 1-a - Freeform, dad might for the soul, help him, hes also not here, im assuming Inko's divorced or something, my sunshine man has bad habits, small might, so like after chapters 90-100 ish, someone save the sunflower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: A series of one shots too short to make into their own story, mostly focused around All Might, Izuku, and Class 1-AChapter 1: All Might returns to class for the first time after Kamino WardChapter 2: The class isn't prepared for the change, well, at least, not for the bloodChapter 3: All Might hurts himself, and the class finds out about an old injuryChapter 4: The teachers take care of All Might, Midnight gets to touch The FloofChapter 5: Inko's POV and an All Might character study-thing for chapters 96/97Chapter 6: Aizawa and All Might get into a fight, but not in the way you thinkChapter 7: Todoroki encounters Dad Might and doesn't quite know what to doChapter 8: Toshinori sleeps restlessly, but do not fear, Izuku is here.Chapter 9: The first of many 'dad?' scenariosChapter 10: The Battle of Kamino Ward, with a twist...Chapter 11: Toshi doesn’t understand, but he doesn’t mindChapter 12: The futureChapter 13: Toshi overthinks thingsChapter 14: All Might's still got itChapter 15: How Toshi moved into the dormsChapter 16: Hiatus Special!Chapter 17: Aizawa and All Might meetChapter 18: The End





	1. always breaking down inside

**Author's Note:**

> hello, yes, I love All Might s o mu c h

Toshinori fiddled with the cuff of his striped yellow suit, brows drawn down in worry. He was standing in the hallway, just outside of the classroom. Inside, he could hear the murmurs and rumbles of his students talking excitedly.

Today was his first day back as their teacher. Chiyo had finally cleared him after his battle with All for One, a slight disapproving purse to her lips when she'd nodded grudgingly, "Fine, go to your students. You're well enough to do that at least, but get plenty of rest!"

Still, hesitation made him pause.

Would his students be alright with his new appearance? He knew that everyone had seen the footage, had seen his sickly true form exposed after his last battle. Izuku had reassured him time and time again that they were all simply worried for him.

Still... The hand fiddling with his sleeve paused. Toshinori glared at it. They were long and thin, almost spider-like, knobby knuckles covered by shiny scarred skin and far too bony fingers. He absentmindedly clenched them together, forming a weak fist with his hands. His bones were too bird-like and fragile to do anything now. His muscles were too thin and weak, his insides too ravaged to be of use, his body too much of a prison. He was pathetic.

Toshinori sighed. Maybe he should have waited longer to do this. After all, his students had only seen him shortly on the screen, after his battle. They hadn't quite grasped the true nature- the new reality of his gaunt and frail appearance. He knew he had. The deep hollows gouged in his cheeks, the sunken blue eyes framed by dark exhausted shadows, the semipermanent frown pulling at the corners of his mouth. He looked the part of a skeleton.

Worse, even after all this, he had still ultimately failed. All for One was locked up, but he had already trained a formidable replacement. Even he knew that the villain was by no means done for. He had failed Nana and Shigaraki, he had failed the world by faltering- by _retiring_ , he couldn't even raise a hand to defend his students if he needed too. He was utterly useless.

He was- _had_ been the symbol of peace, he had managed to save so many.... But now he had grown weak and he knew it wouldn't be long before crime rates would rise to unprecedented levels. _He was useless._

He looked at the door and his eyes narrowed as he heard a familiar boy's laugh from within. Izuku Midoriya.

He wasn't quite useless yet, he still had one last job to do. Protect Deku, protect his class- even if he was too weak to do much. He would _not_ fail this time.

Toshinori pushed open the door, bracing himself. Instead, after the momentary hush that fell over the room, the class representative, Iida- such a bright boy- stood up. His words were nothing but enthusiastic, "Sir, All Might, on behalf of the rest of Class 1-A we would like to welcome you back!"

With a shout, Mina threw herself into the air, "We wanted to throw a party for you but Aizawa-sensi said not too!"

Kirishima high-fived her, "I still think the red, white, and blue fireworks would've been brilliant though!" Sero snickered, "Maybe it's for the best that we didn't have Yaoyorozu make some."

Uraraka smiled determinedly, "We're really glad you're back with us, All Might!" The rest of the class murmured in agreement.

The former Symbol of Peace coughed, trying to rid himself of the growing blush and sense of awe, "Oh, no, I'm not All Might anymore, I'm afraid-"

Tsuyu flattened her peculiar mouth, "I'm sorry, All Might-sensei, but that's silly. You'll always be All Might, sir. Ribbit."

Surprisingly, it was Tokoyami who spoke next, a rare small smile of agreement on his beak, "We wouldn't have it any other way."

Toru spoke, the sound of her desk being hit by excited hands as her clothes hopped up, "Yeah! You'll always be All Might to us!"

Izuku grinned brilliantly up at his teacher, giving Toshinori a reassuring thumbs up as if to say, 'I told you!'

Toshinori coughed, his face turning red as he made his way to his desk, a small card sat on it with the words 'Welcome Back All Might!' scribbled on it. It was signed by the entire class, even Bakugo's angry scrawl was there.

His next words were a bit watery, but he grinned widely at his cheerfully patient students, "Thank you, each and every one of you. I couldn't ask for a better class."

His soft smile was perhaps the brightest most beautiful one that they had seen yet. 


	2. torn apart by this affliction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is edited badly!! I wrote a ton of stuff after I got my wisdom teeth out, but I'm still loopy and feeling absolutely awful from all the pain medication I've been taking so things will probably be sloppy. 
> 
> Also, Bakugo curses a bit because he's Bakugo.

He hadn't meant to talk so long. He was simply standing there on the field, guiding Uraraka's movements, telling her how to adjust her stance so she could get the move right, when the tickle in the back of his throat started.

He ignored it, trying to finish his sentence, "Move your shoulders a little farther down my girl-" he could feel hot blood coming up the back of his throat, "That's it, just-" he tried to swallow, but he knew that wouldn't help, "Just-" he spluttered helplessly, unable to talk as blood bubbled up over his lips. He began hacking up blood, a hand over his mouth in a futile attempt to at least contain the mess.

Uraraka panicked, "All Might! Are you alright?" By now his commotion and her panicked cries had drawn the rest of the class out of their practicing groups scattered around the field and into a tight worried circle. He managed to choke out "I'm fine-" before he started coughing into his hands again, bent nearly double.

Bakugo barked angrily at the rest of Class 1-A, "Hey! Don't crowd so close! Give him some breathing room, you shitheads!"

Deku had already whipped out a stained handkerchief, as if it had been used before for this very purpose. He stood close, hands hovering over his teacher's back but too hesitant to touch as the fit died down, "All Might?"

Toshinori straightened, feeling awfully embarrassed at his students concern. He wiped his chin with annoyance, grimacing at the blood on his palms and scattered across the grass like ruby droplets.

Deku wordlessly handed him the handkerchief and he took it with a quiet, "Thank you, my boy."

He cleaned away the blood on his hands, forcing a reassuring smile for his students as he tried to hide his embarrassment, "It's quite alright. It happens sometimes."

Bakugo spoke up, "Bullsh-" Uraraka interrupted him with a scowl, "What Bakugo is trying to say, is that that's not very reassuring at all, All Might, sir."

Todoroki added, "No one should be bleeding like that normally."

Toshinori flushed again, "It- it's really nothing-" he looked at Izuku pleadingly who turned to the class, "He's.... He's not lying."

The class mumbled disconcertingly.

Bakugo lifted his chin up stubbornly, but didn't protest as All Might waved them back to their individual groups. They walked away with uneasy rumbles of discontent. Todoroki looked at him unsurely but moved away also. Toshinori coughed a last time as he absentmindedly swiped at his mouth, "Now my girl, where were we again?"

She bit her lip and nodded, falling back into her stance with a distressed frown. All Might's mouth pressed into a thin line, "I am fine, my girl. You don't need to worry."

Uraraka nodded, "I know. I just got so scared." She wiped at her eyes, "I thought something bad...."

All Might ruffled her hair, "Don't worry," he gave her a sudden unexpected grin, "Don't worry, for I am here."

She snickered and then to his surprise, darted in for a hug. He hesitantly hugged her back. Uraraka pushed him towards one of the benches, "You can help while sitting down though, right?"

"Of course. If it will make you feel better, my girl."

Mina grumbled to Kaminari as they returned to their group, "Aw man, Uraraka got an All Might hug." She sighed with disappointment, "That's not fair." Kaminari murmured in agreement.

Tsuyu turned to Izuku as All Might shakily sat down on one of the benches closeby, "Ribbit. Does that really happen a lot?"

Izuku swallowed, "Yeah." He looked at the hunched figure watching over them closely, their stalwart and suddenly so very frail protector, "It does." 


	3. but now I see

"Score!" Mina danced around the room enthusiastically. Kaminari highfived her. Jiro put her hands on her hips, "Well of course you won at ping-pong. All of the highly athletic people are on your team. _Shoji_ is on your team!" Shoji looked surprised at that, but quickly settled on happy embarrassment at his classmates praise about his skills.

Kirishima laughed, "That's what we said when you guys got Yaoyorozu _and_ Izuku on the facts based game."

Izuku blushed and Uraraka giggled at his face. She leaned against the back of the couch watching the class excitedly. Aoyama sniffed, "You don't need them, if you have me!" He struck a pose. Bakugo roared, "It's because of you that we lost!"

Kirishima stopped Bakugo from charging over with a well placed remark and a hand on his shoulder. Bakugo looked like a furious bull being dragged back into its cage, but he let the fire simmering in his palms flicker out. Aoyama looked a bit offended and opened his mouth to protest but Uraraka interrupted him, patting his shoulder, "Sure, you're the most fabulous out of all of us."

The class continued talking, Izuku pointing out why and how the game was won.

Toshinori smiled faintly from where he was drying dishes by the sink. The new dormitories had indeed led to more class bonding, the children all taking to each other like rice and beans. Young Bakugo had finally found his group, Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero, and Mina all taking him in. They weren't afraid to poke a little fun at him, but at least Bakugo could sense that they truly were friends with him.

Poor Izuku had been trying to accomplish the same thing in years that Kirishima had accomplished in a week.

Toshinori stretched, reaching over the counter to place a glass in its cupboard. One of the kids let out an alarmed shriek, and Toshinori startled badly, dropping the glass and accidentally ramming himself into the side of the corner of the counter.

He barely registered the cup shattering as his side screamed with pain.

He jackknifed forward and slowly sunk down to the floor, his right hand clawing at his side, breath coming out in heavy wheezes. His eyes were blurring with tears as he concentrated on breathing properly. His left hand gripped the edge of the counter in a white-knuckled grip. He could feel the blood bubbling up in an angry response as he closed his eyes in an attempt to block the world out. He spluttered, convulsing as he coughed raggedly, his throat burning with protest, blood spattering the now glass covered tile.

He became dimly aware of someone calling his name. His side burned with a vicious fire. "All Might! All Might! Are you okay?"

"Someone get a teacher!"

" _All Might!"_

The roar in his ears died down slowly, the hands pulling at him calming as his labored breathing slowed and his ragged coughs died down into gurgles.

He opened his eyes, squinting against the too bright lights. Izuku peered worriedly over him, "All Might are you alright?"

His strained esophagus protested against speech, "I'm... I'm fine."

He winced against the sudden roar from... Bakugo? Kirishima spoke over the loud choice curse words, "All Might, I don't think Bakugo agrees with you. And I'm kinda inclined to agree... I mean..." Kirishima disappeared from view. Tokoyami from somewhere behind him sighed with palpable relief, "Teacher!"

Aizawa appeared growling, "What happened?"

Toshinori pushed himself up halfheartedly, but Izuku stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I don't think you should get up yet, All Might. We're still cleaning up the glass."

Aizawa crouched down beside them, "We can at least sit him up."

They got him leaning against the cupboards, his side writhing at every movement, flares of pain stabbing him in the side. All Might looked increasingly disconcerted as he realized that whole class had gathered around him like a flock of worried mother hens. A hand went to his side, "I'm fine, I just- I hit the corner too hard."

Izuku frowned, "On... On your left side?"

He grimaced, wiping away the blood still trickling down his chin, "Yes, my boy. But I'll be fine. I've done it before, unfortunately."

Ojiro spoke up, dumping the last of the shattered glass, "What so significant about his left side?"

Izuku's eyes widened, "It- you don't- All Might you didn't tell them? I mean, not that I should be questioning it or anything, All Might-sensei, I just thought you would've said something by now and it's very important that we all know in case something like this happens and-"

"Do not fret young Midoryia, you're right. I really should've told you all, especially now that I'm living in the dorms." He smiled wanly at his class. Aizawa frowned, "Are you okay?"

Toshinori nodded, teeth gritted in a stubborn smile, feeling guilty for waking Aizawa up from his much needed sleep as his side throbbed, "Yes, there wasn't any need to trouble you."

Aizawa grunted disbelievingly but walked away dragging his sleeping bag with him. He didn't leave the room, however, instead flopping over on the couch and sleeping there. It was a rather touching sign of concern from him.

He sighed, looking at his long legs splayed across the floor, the endless pulsing in his side deadening a little at last, "The reason that I retired was because of Kamino Ward, yes?"

They nodded, unconsciously moving closer around their teacher as he sighed, "I- that's part of the reason, yes. You see about six or seven years ago there was a fight, and I was injured." He swallowed, thinking of it, "I lost my stomach, a few ribs, and my left lung... my respiratory system ended up pretty much shot." He continued despite the gasps from the class and a worried 'ribbit' from Tsuyu. "Ever since then I've been getting weaker." He gestured at himself with mild disgust- referring to his skeleton-like appearance, "The resulting numerous and extensive surgeries are part of the reason I look like this."

He lifted up his shirt, grimacing at the raised knotted flesh, now inflamed and irritated from his run in with the counter, a yellow-purple bruise already forming. The ugly scar spiraled outward like a grotesque flower, his side punched inwards unnaturally, accenting the tilt of his shattered bad hip and the jagged ribs in his too skinny chest.

He let the shirt drop, an ashamed frown in place as he avoided looking up at them, "I'm sorry, kids, I really should've told you earlier but I suppose I just forgot about it." His side seized uncomfortably as he breathed in too deeply.

"You... You just forgot to mention it?"

He looked up at Koda's appalled voice. The shy boy was speaking!

He was also visibly distressed, "All Might, you- you could've died! How-" the boy was crying and All Might panicked, "Koji, my boy, I'm alright now-"

"No! No, you're not!" Koji seemed as surprised as the rest of his class at his outburst but continued stubbornly, "You've kept this a secret from everyone for years! You don't sleep enough, you don't eat enough, and you push yourself too much!" He wiped at his eyes, "You've been hurting for so long, All Might. Please let us help you. We- I don't want you to get hurt anymore, All Might." A sniffle, "Please, don't get hurt."

Toshinori stretched, ignoring the pull at his side, and brought him in for a hug, "I'm sorry, Koji. I'll try not worry you anymore, I promise."

Tsuyu took Koji's hug as an excuse to move closer, resting her head on Toshinori's right shoulder, "You really worried us, All Might, sir. Ribbit."

The class moved, getting as close as they dared without aggravating his side. Sato raised his fists determinedly, "Yeah! We'll take care of you, All Might! From now on, we'll help you!"

Yaoyorozu nodded vehemently, "You don't have to do this alone, anymore, sir!"

"You can count on us!"

All Might gave his class a small smile, "I have no doubt that you all will do a wonderful job." Izuku rested his head tentatively on his teacher's other shoulder with a contented sigh.

All Might ruffled the boy's hair and felt infinitely proud and grateful for the kids that surrounded him.


	4. they build you up just to watch you fall

Toshinori rubbed his forehead squinting down at the wavering paperwork in front of him. He blinked blearily, frustration evident in his hunched shoulders as he tried to concentrate, rereading the same paragraph he'd been stuck on for an hour.

He'd had multiple interviews with reporters and television stations, the public in an uproar and demanding answers now that he'd retired. He hoped that the people were taking to it better than the news was. They'd gone after him with everything they had, dropping accusations like bombs.

" _Is it true that the attacks on the school that endangered so many of the student's lives only started after you came to teach at UA?" "So you've been keeping this secret from the people you swore to protect for how long?" "How do you feel keeping such a monumental secret about your weakness from the public- who deserved to know?" "Even though you knew you were incapable, you kept doing hero work? How many people did you put in danger by behaving so recklessly?"_

Toshinori sighed, the shadows dark and deep under his eyes, normally flyaway hair more messy than usual from his long hands pulling at it. He did just that, twisting his frayed bangs around one finger with distress, his mind not on grading at all.

Had he been the one endangering the students because he came here? Maybe if he hadn't, the USJ attack wouldn't have happened. Maybe Shigaraki wouldn't be chasing after Izuku with such ferocity if he'd just stayed away. Maybe Aizawa wouldn't have been injured so badly from those fights. Maybe his students would still be safe.

Toshinori sighed, looking at the clock on the wall, the time just after eleven thirty at night. He sighed, rolling up his sleeves and taking off his tie before laying it on the desk. His jacket was already hanging on the chair behind him, but he still felt cramped and utterly exhausted.

He'd gotten up early to see Chiyo about his injuries, taught his morning classes, met with the media, taught his afternoon classes, had a second interview, and now he was catching up on the massive amounts of grading he needed to get done. Afterwards he still had to figure out what was to be done with the now redundant All Might tower, and his suddenly jobless employees. He hadn't visited in awhile, shame keeping him away, but he wanted them to all end up in good jobs with good pay.

There were so many people he'd let down, so many people he'd failed, and still so much work to be done. His frustration mounted as his mind wandered, too tired to be of any use for anything. Just like his body was at the moment.

Toshinori growled, fists clenching as he tried to get back to work.

It was useless, however.

Slowly, his eyes wavered between open and closed as he continued working. Finally, inevitably, he gave in to exhaustion, head coming slowly to rest on his papers. In just a few seconds, he was out completely, pen still in his hand.

The door opened, Midnight peeking into the room to see why the light was on. She blinked, watching Toshinori snore on his papers. She gasped, a light _'awww!_ ' escaping her, "Nezu, look! He's gone to sleep."

The little mouse poked his head around the door also, "Good, he needs his rest. I have been trying to get him to take a break for several days now." His mouth twisted, "He hasn't listened to me."

Aizawa opened the door a little wider, peering over Midnight's black mane. He snorted, "Of course not. He's an idiot."

Mic peeked over her head also, pushing Aizawa's scarf out of his face, "Hey, man! Don't be so hard on the dude, he's... Well, he's awesome."

Midnight rolled her eyes, "He's gonna get some awful neck pain in the morning unless we move him."

Aizawa huffed, "Oh no." He started to leave but Yamada grabbed the end of his scarf, keeping him in place as he nodded, "Yeah, we should move him to the dorms."

Toshinori shifted on the desk, his brow furrowing as he whimpered in his sleep, breath coming fast. His fingers tightened around the pen as a murmured, ' _no_ ' escaped his lips.

Mic pointed out, "I don't think he'll be asleep for much longer."

Aizawa opened his mouth but Toshinori shifted again, the hand not holding his pen flexing, fingers digging harshly into the desk, ' _Izuku, no...'_

"Poor man," Midnight murmured, pouting charmingly.

Nezu agreed, "Yes, exactly. But the question remains, how do we get him to bed without waking him up? It's the first time he's managed to sleep in several days."

Mic frowned, "How do you know that?"

Nezu hummed, "Chiyo told me."

Midnight licked her lips, moving into the room, "I know exactly what to do." She looked back at the three peering into the room. She raised an eyebrow and winked, "Hold your breath, boys." She ripped the thin sleeve off of her shoulder, the smell of cloying sweetness filling the room.

Toshinori's restless slumber stilled, the perfume putting him almost immediately into a deep sleep. She deactivated her quirk, sighing as she carded her fingers through All Might's surprisingly soft hair, "He's out cold."

Aizawa and Mic strode in, the two teachers pulling his arms over their shoulders, the tall man making their walk clumsier than it should have been. Nezu opened the door, "I think we should settle for one of the couches in the teacher's lounge. The dorms are a bit too far away."

Aizawa nodded, looking annoyed with their situation, "I'm not carrying him for longer than I have too."

Midnight frowned, "Lighten up Shouta."

Aizawa gave the pro hero a blank stare. Mic laughed, "Nemuri, don't worry. They're really friends, Shouta just doesn't want to admit it."

Aizawa bristled, "No, we're not."

Yamada smirked, their steps echoing down the corridors, "He's the one who brings All Might tea in the mornings when he forgets to eat. He likes to pretend he's grouchy an' doesn't care all the time, but he's not."

Midnight smirked, "I know."

Aizawa sputtered as Nezu opened the door to the lounge, "Now, now, leave Shouta alone. At least leave him with something to help him sleep at night."

"I am _not_ his friend!"

Mic guffawed, quieting as Midnight threw a glare his way, "Sure you aren't. Ever since Kamino Ward, you've been treating him differently. It's almost like you've finally realized that All Might isn't just a idiotic overly idealistic television persona."

Aizawa grumbled, slowly laying the retired hero onto the couch, Mic easing his legs over the armrest. The two continued squabbling quietly as Midnight slipped off Toshinori's shoes and Nezu picked a worn soft blue blanket out of one of the cupboards.

Midnight ran a hand through Toshinori's hair, unconsciously releasing some of her knockout perfume through her fingers, whispering silently to him as he slipped further into sleep.

Aizawa burrowed into his scarf as he waited by the door, Mic standing with him, Nezu easing the blanket over the tall limp form on the couch. He mumbled to his friend, "I might've misjudged him at first..." Yamada smirked, finishing, "And you've been trying to make up for it."

Aizawa shrugged.

Yamada smiled, "Don't worry, buddy. He's All Might. He forgave you before you even realized it."

Midnight and Nezu joined the pro heros, Aizawa and Mic giving one last look before they left the room. Nezu looked at the former pro hero, "He'll be alright." Midnight smiled, "I know he will."

Nezu trotted after Mic and Eraserhead. Midnight blew a kiss at the sleeping Toshinori on the couch, "Sweet dreams, All Might," and she closed the door with a quiet click.

It was the best rest Toshinori had had in a month, even though he had no recollection of how he had ended up in the teacher's lounge the next morning with a blanket, his shoes off, and the lingering smell of lilacs in the air.


	5. Till every truth is stripped away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a very different style from the rest of them?? I don't know I had some Feelings about chapter 96 and 97.

****Inko stood her ground. She stood tall, knowing that this was the right choice. She couldn't let her son go down that bloody _bloody_ path. She marshaled herself, prepared for the shouting, for the accusations, for the tears... She prepared herself for her son's look of betrayal, for the teacher who accompanied him to be angry. She prepared herself for so many things.

She hadn't prepared herself for _this_.

They'd said that Mr. Aizawa would be accompanying her son.

They had said so!

Instead, the door opened and in stepped... in stepped... Her lip trembled still thinking of that awful fight. The villain raining blow after blow on the trembling frame before her. The desperate face off, the final battle, this slim figure somehow going toe to toe with great evil and leaving it behind- beaten to a bloody and broken pulp yet still triumphant.

This once tall man- this once shining symbol was... was her son's future.

She couldn't... She couldn't do that to Izuku. This man before her, this radiant unbeatable beacon of hope and peace who'd once stood tall over the world announcing with power and will and goodness, " _Do not fear- for I am here!_ " was... was a living corpse.

Perhaps that was a harsh judgment. Too harsh.

He was tall, slouching like a hunchback, neck long and thin, face sallow and stretched and _gaunt_. His cheeks were gouged out hollows in scarred flesh, his eyes were dark weary shadows, an endless yawning blackness with the weight of the world on bent and bowed shoulders. His arms were trapped in numerous braces and bandages, his hair thin from malnutrition and lack of sleep. The man before her did not look like the number one hero, the man before her looked like a skeleton brought back from the grave time and time again, simply because the world refused to just let him _rest_.

Izuku however, did not seemed surprised or appalled by the grotesque figure. In fact, _love_ shone through, as if he couldn't see his flaws. She'd seen him idolize All Might, hero worship filling him to the brim, giving him the drive to accomplish the hopes and dreams she'd long thought hopeless.

This, however, wasn't hero worship. When Izuku saw the remains of All Might, he lit up, _like the sun._ Even stranger, when she looked over to the tired hero to see if he noticed that Izuku looked at him like he himself had hung the stars, All Might was looking at her son the same way, with a fond flabbergasted awe. Not just fondly, he smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, such obvious love shining through that Inko was forced to stop and think.

Hisashi had never been there for her son. His postcards and gifts had petered out to almost nothing over the last few years... But she remembered how young Izuku had behaved when her husband was around, how he had looked at his father before Hisashi had left.

He looked at All Might this way now.

She had prepared herself for everything.

She hadn't prepared herself for this.

She stood her ground, trembling, telling Izuku that she wouldn't allow this to continue. That she couldn't, as his mother, watch him pour himself out to a people that would leave him empty. That would leave him a hollow shell of a man with chronic pain, awful injuries, a limp, and tired eyes that bored into your soul like the empty eye sockets of a skeleton. A narrow emaciated figure with skin pulled too tight over fragile bones, bones that couldn't even protect UA anymore, let alone her son...

Then... Then... As her son cried, like she knew he would, as he told her about a cause greater than himself, a cause to save others, to save a little boy in need... All Might... All Might stood before her tall and strong and unbreakable, and then dropped to the ground.

The man who had broken himself to protect the world, to protect her son, pressed his head to her dirty floor and _begged_ her... Begged _her_ to allow Izuku to continue. This man- this symbol of all that was good and strong pleaded with her to let him continue teaching her son. Her son who he said was brilliant and bright and _precious_.

She stood trembling, realizing that she hadn't expected this.

She hadn't expected _surrender_.

She dropped to her knees and he looked up.

Here was a man who'd destroyed himself for them, who'd given himself up to the slaughter for them, who'd sacrificed it all so that Izuku could chase his dreams. A man who'd broken himself for the good of others.

Did she really want that fate for her son?

She stared back into his eyes. He wasn't as broken and malformed as she'd first thought. As she'd first judged.

He was bloody and bandaged, yes, he was tired and haggard, yes, but staring back at her were the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen.

And then, he told her that he would die for Izuku.

He would _die_ protecting her son.

 _She knew that already._ She'd _seen_ that already.

And that was not what she wanted.

All Might was the symbol of peace and hope, her son's symbol, her son's reason for making it this far. He _had_ to go on.

He had to go on because without him...

Without him...

" _Don't give up your life, please keep on living- so that you can protect and raise him..._

 _Please keep on living._ "


	6. it's time to meet this face to face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I'll run out of chapters for this. 
> 
>  
> 
> But it is not this day
> 
> (Also I hate this chapter, but I've rewritten it four times already and you guys should've gotten this yesterday, so just have it before I lose my mind.)

__Aizawa rolled his eyes, burrowing his face further into his capture scarf. He sat listlessly, perched on the corner of a building, scanning the crowd below. He wasn't on patrol tonight, or at least, not until later. Right now, he was on babysitting duty.

He frowned at the familiar sunflower hair sticking up above the rest of the crowd.

Tonight, All Might had decided to walk home.

Nezu usually had someone capable make sure the retired hero get home safely, and as Aizawa was definitely busy because he was more of a nocturnal hero, he usually got out of it. Until tonight.

Ever since the Kamino Ward battle, everyone at UA had gotten a little more protective of the pro-hero, understandably. The man had the self-preservation instincts of a peanut. If he could save someone, he'd throw himself in the way- no matter the cost. Before, he'd had unstoppable power behind him, now he just had, well, himself. With just himself as support, that ridiculous self-sacrificial tendency would prove costly.

Aizawa had watched him stop to help _at least_ three old women, now, cross the road. He'd assisted one lost child and carried groceries to the car for an overworked mother. Aizawa huffed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

All Might could at the very least have the decency to move on at this point.

Aizawa frowned when he saw the pro-hero turn and wave jovially at the corner of the building's rooftop where he sat crosslegged in the darkness like a sulking crow.

Aizawa grumbled when he realized what that wave meant. All Might had known he was being followed this whole time and was probably delaying on purpose.

Well, two could play at that game. He moved to the next building, watching his fellow UA teacher make his way across the road.

Aizawa paused, something was wrong.

A man in black with a shock of green hair had just darted out of an alleyway, making a beeline straight for All Might. It was probably better to accidentally startle a civilian than kill All Might because he wasn't suspicious enough. Aizawa swung down, slinging his capture scarf at the culprit. The crowd parted with astonishment when they realized Eraserhead had just landed among them.

Aizawa had already activated his quirk, hair floating as he advanced. The man squirmed in the scarf's grip, thrashing and practically rabid at the mouth, "No! No! Kill All Might! Kill All Might!"

The man looked feral, people backing away from him as Aizawa shouted, "Everyone stay back! Let a pro-hero handle this."

All Might blinked from his position just to the right and a few yards away from them. He knew he'd been the target.

Everything was under control, and honestly, that's when he should've known that it would all go wrong. Someone from the crowd, probably a tourist, shouted excitedly and pulled up their camera. The flash blinded nearly everyone looking at it, including Aizawa.

He blinked reflexively and the wannabe All Might killer roared to life. They swelled, growing at least fifteen feet, turning grey and scaly, like a deformed humanoid lizard. The capture scarf couldn't hold him, and the sudden influx of panicking people knocked Aizawa aside.

The creature swiped, hands now clawed, at where All Might had been just a second ago. The retired hero had already moved, dashing away, surprisingly fast for someone in his condition. Aizawa had to contain the creature, but the crowd of screaming people kept knocking into him. He needed to get above the commotion. He swung upwards, taking up a post on a telephone pole. All Might was distracting the rampaging criminal, running away from the quickly evacuating crowds. Aizawa focused on the culprit, activating his quirk.

It didn't work, the man didn't shrink. He scowled, it looked like he would have to manually stop the beast, at least until the pro-heroes came. All Might appeared to be handling himself, and Aizawa turned to filtering the people out of the square.

When most were gone, he whirled, snagging one of the creature's arms with his capture scarf. They roared and turned an eye to Eraserhead. Instead of redirecting the beast's anger to him, however, it immediately turned back to All Might, fruitlessly wrenching its trapped arm away. Aizawa held on, gritting his teeth as his feet scrabbled uselessly against the cement.

"All Might, get out of here!"

Toshinori ducked a swipe from the monster's free hand, "It'll just follow me Shouta!" He scrambled away, "We have to work together!"

Aizawa rolled his eyes, "Get over here, then!"

All Might charged the creature, it grabbed for him, but All Might slid under the arm and the creature's legs. He scrambled to his feet, sliding to a stop next to Eraserhead, his breath heavy and rasping uncomfortably.

The creature looked confused as to where he had gone, but as it lumbered around in confusion, it caught sight of the two of them. It roared and glowered at the pair.

Aizawa frowned disapprovingly, watching him discreetly wipe away red by the corner of his mouth, "I can't erase his quirk."

"What?" Toshinori frowned, and then sighed, "He's slow on his feet, but he's fast with his arms. He seems to be abnormally dumb, but powerful. I was thinking it could be like Sato's sugar rush, where intelligence is sacrificed for raw strength." He watched the beast advance, "We could use his fixation on me."

Aizawa tilted his head in acknowledgement, "He paid no heed to me, even when I got his arm. We could definitely use that. If you could handle him hitting with both arms."

All Might shrugged, "I should."

Aizawa nodded, "Good. Then I think I can get both legs and knock him over, but we're going to need you as a distraction."

All Might grinned, "Right. I can do that."

"Nezu will kill me. I'm supposed to be keeping you _out_ of trouble."

Toshinori, despite their predicament, laughed- and it was disturbingly reassuring, "I won't let him do that. Don't worry." He winked, "For I am here!" He hurtled off to the right, the creature completely fixated on him. Aizawa snorted and rolled his eyes, but his lips curved upward.

Aizawa sped forwards, swinging around a telephone pole on the left side of the street. All Might stood to his right, just ahead, standing still as his attacker advanced.

Aizawa swung out his scarf, snaking around its right leg, and yanked.

It fell with a roar, smacking into the road with an earth shattering rumble, a cloud of dust billowing out from the impact.

Aizawa straightened, waiting for it to get up again, but it didn't.

Satisfied, he made his way across the road to the former pro-hero. All Might gave him a thumbs up before hunching over with a disconcerting choke. Aizawa rushed forward, watching as the man leaned over with his hands on his knees, deep wracking coughs ripping apart his remaining lung.

Aizawa swallowed as he watched blood and sputum spatter against the asphalt.

All Might finally calmed, wiping his mouth with a tissue from his pocket, "Sorry, I- ah." He shrugged, electing to ignore his concerning fit rather than address it, "Are there pro-heroes on the way?"

"Yes," Eraserhead glowered at the empty sky, "I'm surprised no ones here yet."

The beast behind them shifted, grunting as it pushed itself up to its knees, rolling back on its heels. Aizawa glared, capture scarf swirling out, how...?

It turned its baleful eyes back on them.

All Might's eyes widened as it swiped with its hand suddenly, Aizawa shot his capture scarf, not toward the arm descending to swat All Might like a bug, but towards the retired pro hero, lassoing him and yanking him towards himself.

It roared with anger and with its other arm, snatched Aizawa. Toshinori opened his mouth to warn him, but its gray scaled fingers closed around the sleep-deprived teacher, squeezing him tight. Aizawa yelled, the capture scarf falling limp.

Toshinori fell into a roll, palms scratched and bloody. He coughed, pushing himself upwards, blood trailing down his chin, "Shouta!" The creature dropped Aizawa with a thump, cracking his head against the ground.

All Might stood, fists clenching as he watched it turn its reptilian head toward him. Toshinori edged toward his fellow teacher, standing in front of him.

"You shouldn't have done that."

The creature grumbled standing on its feet. There was a rumble in the background, getting louder.

It raised a hand, All Might glared, "You won't hurt him."

It brought its hand down.

The creature bellowed when it realized that All Might had caught his wrist with both hands, suddenly tall and strong, a wide unbreakable grin in place. The noise in the distance grew louder. All Might was beginning to smoke as the creature tried to crush him. He only had a few seconds.

He could feel heat at his back. Someone was rapidly approaching... He knew who it was, "It's about time you showed up!"

Endeavor's voice, "All Might-!"

The smoke thickened and he fell to his knees, limbs trembling. Aizawa was starting to stir, flames roared to life behind the pair. The creature snarled, Toshinori deflated, straining against the inevitable. The beast ignored the fire and pressed down harder.

All Might collapsed.

* * *

 

Toshinori hadn't expected to open his eyes again. He frowned at a familiar ceiling, one he'd counted the flaws of many times before.

Recovery Girl's office.

He licked his dry cracked lips, trying to remember anything past Endeavor's fortuitous arrival. Unfortunately, he couldn't. He craned his neck, trying to see the bed next to him, but the man he'd been looking for wasn't there.

Was Aizawa okay? Where was he?

He attempted to straighten himself, but a warm weight by his legs stopped him. Toshinori looked down.

Well, he'd found Aizawa.

His fellow teacher was sitting on a chair to his right, slumped over the bed, head pillowed in his hands. Toshinori could see red stained bandages wrapped around his colleague's head. He winced.

He reached out to poke him, but paused, frowning at the bandages wrapped around his own hands, surely he hadn't broken them?

A cough at his side draw his attention and he turned to see Recovery Girl standing there, a resigned pull at the corners of her mouth, "I'm never going to get rid of you for good, am I, Toshinori?"

His voice was raspy and grated against his throat, "I'm afraid not, Chiyo."

She sighed and patted his hand, "Well, at least I'll never lack for company." She nodded at Aizawa, "He insisted on staying here until you woke up, even though I'd cleared him to leave."

All Might was surprised, "Really?"

Chiyo shook her head, "You do know Shouta considers you a friend, right?"

By his perplexed silence she deduced the answer, "Oh for heaven's sake. You boys will be the death of me. Aizawa may be an extremely grumpy man, but that doesn't mean he dislikes you, Toshinori. You've seen how often he accompanies Yamada, even though he's expressed several hundred times that the man annoys him to no end."

Toshinori allowed a small smile, "Do you really think so?"

Chiyo raised an eyebrow. He snorted, answering his own question as he laid back, "Yes I know, you wouldn't be saying it if you didn't mean it."

She nodded, "Now, get some rest. You don't have any major injuries, but while you're here, you many as well catch up on all the sleep you refuse to get."

He yawned, "How could I refuse?"

She smirked, "You can't. I'm supposed to keep you under watch for the next twenty-four hours."

He blinked sleepily, "What happened to the boy, who attacked me? Is he alright?"

Chiyo shook her head, "He is recovering quite nicely in one of Naomasa's cells. Endeavor didn't harm him too much." She murmured bitterly under her breath as she watched Toshinori sigh and lean back, once again in her infirmary.

She left the room.

Aizawa muttered into the blanket, echoing Chiyo's unheard sentiments, "While your concern is touching, Yagi, I don't think Endeavor teaching the boy a lesson would be too bad of an idea."

"Shouta?"

"Be quiet, I only woke because of your jabbering." He lifted his head slightly to glare at him with one eye, "I'm trying to sleep."

All Might smiled, and Aizawa blinked with surprise as the man settled into his pillows, "Of course, Shouta." He closed his hands and eyes, humming happily.

Aizawa snorted and put his head back into his arms. Toshinori grinned, glad that the ever grumpy Aizawa was his friend.

It didn't take them long to drift off into sleep.


	7. when nothing's wrong nothing's okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first section is pre-Kamino Ward, everything else is after. :) 
> 
> *chants* Dad might! Dad might! Dad might!

Shouto's eyes narrowed as he watched the muscular blonde figure wave at Eraserhead, who grumbled and looked annoyed but returned the greeting. The impossibly large pro-hero turned back to face them as he smiled widely, taking in his class, "You all did good today and gave your very best!" He gave them a thumbs up, "I'm proud of you!"

The class murmured happily, glowing from the praise. All Might gestured at the U.A. grounds, "You have the rest of the day off, as well, considering that a few things have come up! Have fun!" Class 1-A exploded into noise, excitement filling the students and sending them off into all directions.

Shouto shrugged, well, he could put some extra training in, then.

All Might spotted him, "Ah, please stay for a moment, young Todoroki. I wish to talk!"

He assessed the man coolly, waiting. He wasn't too eager for a one-on-one talk with All Might.

All Might, the hero he'd been created to surpass. His father's hated rival. A shining symbol of peace, justice, and strength- the pillar of society. The bravest man alive and quite possibly the person he looked up to the most in the world.

Shouto was absolutely not nervous.

All Might put a large hand on his shoulder, guiding him gently away from the dispersing students, "Please, do tell me if I overstep any boundaries, my boy." They stopped under the cool shade of a tree, the grass sun-dappled beneath their feet. 

Shouto blinked, he'd thought only Izuku and Bakugo had obtained the privilege of that nickname, "I don't understand."

The pro-hero sighed, scratching the back of his head, "How do I say this?" He huffed and knelt so that he could see eye-to-eye, "My boy, I've been made more aware, or at least, been given more than some vague idea of the situation at your home."

Of all the things to come out of All Might's mouth, he hadn't thought it would be this.

"I certainly don't want to overstep any boundaries, or usurp your father, however, I don't believe that any child should suffer what you have. If you ever need any help, you need only ask, and I would come to your aid at any time."

Shouto felt numb and confused. His insides twisted and what came out of his mouth instead of baffled thanks or an aloof refusal was a biting response, "Why do _you_ care?"

All Might looked impossibly sad, being completely honest with his student, "I feel responsible for the things you've had to shoulder... For your father's... Ambitions."

Todoroki's lips thinned, "The only one responsible for my father's ambitions is himself."

All Might hummed, "Regardless, I still had a notion of what went on and did nothing. In that, I am responsible." His blue gaze sharpened, "You are a brave, kind, boy, young Todoroki. You do not deserve what happened to you."

Shouto gave no response, throat dry as he realized the pro-hero had seen more than he intended him too. All Might stood, "I believe I have duties elsewhere, but I just wanted you to know that my office is always open if you need it."

Shouto gripped his books tightly as he watched the hero walk away, ruffling Midoriya's hair as he passed him.

In one conversation, All Might had given him more reassurance and hope than his own father had ever given him in years. He shuddered, still thinking of how he'd unconsciously leaned into All Might's fatherly touch on his shoulder.

Maybe he'd been born and raised with the sole purpose to beat All Might, but maybe he didn't have too. As Todoroki watched those broad shoulders, his lips twisted upwards in a thin smile. His father was a fool.

No one could surpass All Might.

* * *

 

Shouto pushed open the clean door, scanning the room. His gaze fell on the bed closest to the window. A tall impossibly skinny figure with wild yellow hair sat up on it, smiling as he talked to Deku.

He moved forward, footsteps suddenly loud on the clean tile.

All Might and Izuku looked up. The green haired boy smiled, "Shouto!" The pro-hero swallowed and forced a wary smile.

Todoroki stopped at the side of the bed, studying his teacher. All Might tilted his head, the clean bandages contrasting sharply with his warm yellow hair, "How are you doing, my boy?"

"Better than you, All Might." He raised an eyebrow pointedly at how both of his arms were mummified in bandages, "Are you sure you should be sitting up yet?"

Deku sighed, "That's what I told him."

All Might didn't know what to do with their worry. He grinned in what he probably thought was a reassuring way, though it didn't do much to comfort them, "Don't worry, I am fine!"

Shouto moved closer, kneeling by the bed, "All Might. You once told me that if I ever needed something, I just had to ask." His teacher seemed so frail now. Shouto didn't quite know how to express this sudden overwhelming need to protect All Might.

(Which was silly, _All Might_ didn't need his _protection_... Except, now, that had changed overnight, he supposed. This broken skeleton was all that remained of the world's number one hero.)

Shouto straightened, taking his teacher's knobby hand carefully. He may not be the best at this, but for All Might's sake, he would try, "I now want to extend that offer as well." He glanced at Deku who had brightened considerably. He gave him a small nod as he continued, "I know that I speak for the rest of the class too, when I say that if you ever require anything, we will do everything in our power to help."

The man relaxed and fondly ruffled Todoroki's hair. Todoroki froze underneath the gentle touch before leaning against it, something he hadn't known he wanted till it happened. All Might spoke, "Shouto, my boy, I believe that I have everything I need right here."

His smile was genuine, and the corners of Shouto's mouth curved upwards in response.

* * *

 

Todoroki and Deku waved goodbye to the gaunt figure on the bed before leaving the nurse's office. Shouto eyed the green-haired boy beside him, "Midoriya..."

"Yes?" The boy's smile was contagious.

"How... How does one get affection?"

Deku's brows wrinkled with confusion, "Huh?"

Shouto huffed, stiff again as if he didn't quite know himself what he was trying to say, "Nevermind. I don't... I don't know anymore."

"No, go on."

Shouto sighed, "How do you get so much... Attention from All Might? He- He's practically your father." He cast a knowing look at Deku's abrupt flush, "And I confess... I confess I've been quite envious of you."

Now it was Todoroki's turn to look uncomfortable.

Deku stopped walking, mouth falling open in shock, "Shouto..."

He squared his shoulders, all at once becoming firm and full of conviction, "Shouto, All Might cares about class 1-A just as much as he does me. He just, doesn't know how to show it. Teachers aren't exactly supposed to show such physical affection with their students." He shrugged, "I'm sort of a special case."

Izuku fiddled with his fingers, "But he has a lot of love to give. He always has. That, I think, is what makes him so great. He cares about everyone." He looked up, Todoroki was watching him carefully. Deku swallowed and continued, "Right now is especially hard for him, because he isn't capable anymore."

He clenched his fists, fighting back tears, "That's why I want to thank you, Shouto. All Might needs to know that he still has people who care about him and his well being. People he can still show affection towards, like Class 1-A. You showed him that today, that you are all there for him."

Todoroki shook his head, "I think you cry too much, Deku."

The hero-in-training laughed trying to hold back his inexplicable tears, "Shouto, All Might already cares for us as if we were his own. If you ever want something from him, all you have to do is ask. He'll gladly give it."

Shouto swallowed, awkwardly patting his friend's back, "Thank you for the advice, Midoriya."

* * *

 

Toshinori glanced at the door of his classroom, pausing with a paper still in hand, "Young Todoroki! I didn't expect to see you back again. Did you forget something?" It was a bit uncharacteristic for the boy, but even Iida found excuses to return to his class nowadays.

Their worrying was touching, if a bit excessive. Todoroki stepped inwards, awfully hesitant, "No, I didn't forget something." He tilted his head, "Well, actually, I did."

Toshinori finished organizing his papers, turning his full attention to his student, "What is it? Maybe I can help you find it, my boy."

Shouto swallowed nervously, "I forgot this." Toshinori opened his mouth to to question this puzzling reply, but the boy darted forward, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

All Might wasn't prepared for the unexpected crushing hug, " _ByeAllMightsirseeyoutomorrow_!" Todoroki retreated so fast that Toshinori swore he'd spontaneously gained a speed based quirk.

A hug. Shouto had given him a hug.

All Might realized he was grinning, face bright red.

The next time he saw his student, he ruffled his hair affectionately before pulling him closer for a tight hug. Several of his children- er, the class joined in with yells of delight and, 'hey, how come Shouto gets a hug, but not me?' Izuku had laughed so much that he'd fallen down along with the rest of the group. Aizawa had not appreciated that the class was late, but noticeably did not reprimand them too harshly.

For quite possibly the first time since Kamino Ward, Toshinori had nowhere else he wanted to be.


	8. locked up inside myself

Uraraka smiled, "Look, Deku, he's fallen asleep."

Izuku looked up from his drawings as he fiddled absentmindedly with the pencil in his hand. Her smile was contagious, but his grin grew wider when he saw the object of her attention, "Finally. I was afraid he wouldn't."

It was movie night in the dorms, and the whole class had piled into the common room for the fun. Usually an adult presided over the activities, to make sure things didn't get too rough. Considering that Aizawa, Mic, and Midnight usually had hero duties to attend too, Toshinori was the candidate called upon the most. Not that Toshinori minded this new duty in any way, in fact, he adored it.

This time, however, Jiro had overheard Recovery Girl complaining to Principal Nezu that All Might didn't get enough sleep. She'd told him it was okay to take naps anytime he could, because he was retired now and desperately needed the sleep. Toshinori, however, was being stubborn.

Jiro, in turn, had called a class meeting during one of their free periods and they had devised a plan. Tsuyu could be frighteningly crafty sometimes. The plan was to put on a movie night, play an old favorite, one that All Might knew by heart but was comforting just the same. Then, they planned to seat him on one of the old couches, by himself so that he could lay down. Tsuyu suggested, since a cold front was coming on, taking their softest blankets and putting them in the dryer to warm up.

Sero had smiled mischievously at the crafty idea and the rest of the class had agreed. Iida, in particular, had gotten excited at the idea, praising its ingenuity. Jiro had rolled her eyes at his usual odd enthusiasm, but Tsuyu awarded them all with one of her rare but lovely wide smiles.

With the plan set, they'd all went out to do their parts. Toshinori had been called down and practically forced on the couch. Yaoyorozu had made special tea, Ojiro passed out the hot blankets and pillows, Kirishima dimmed the lights to a warm background glow, and Kaminari had called up the movie. In almost no time at all, Toshinori's eyes blinked slowly closed as he listed to the side, eventually laying down, completely asleep.

Kirishima fist pumped, "Yes!" He turned to Tsuyu, who was stretched across the ground under Todoroki's warm legs and a blanket, braiding Yaoyorozu's hair, "High five!" She gave him one and Bakugo growled at them, "Shut up, idiots! You'll wake him up!"

Uraraka put her head on Izuku's shoulder, tugging the blanket back up to her shoulders, "Mmm. I don't want to move. These blankets are too nice." Izuku squeaked as she hummed and moved closer.

By the time the credits started rolling, most of the class was asleep.

Izuku looked up when he heard a noise.

Toshinori was twisting around on the couch, blankets wrapped around his legs, brow furrowed and lips pulled down into a frown. Izuku's eyes widened as his teacher whimpered, turning his back to the class and hunching into a ball.

Izuku started when Uraraka murmured, "On no... He's having a nightmare." He'd thought she'd been asleep. Jiro by his legs straightened sleepily, "What do we do?"

All Might shuddered, curling inwards. Izuku's muscles tensed. He wasn't sure what to do, he didn't want to break any boundaries. Tokoyami, perched haphazardly on a neighboring couch whispered, "Midoriya, go to him."

Jiro nodded, "Yeah, Deku, he's right."

Izuku swallowed, and nodded, getting up. He carefully made his way across the room among the rest of the sleeping class, Uraraka smiling at him in encouragement.

Toshinori made another heartbreaking noise, as Izuku sat down on the couch next to him. He had no idea what do, and it almost felt like he was breaking some sort of unspoken boundary. His mentor's brows furrowed, sweat beading on his forehead.

All Might needed his help, his thin fingers clutching the couch, small scars visible on his hands. Izuku thought of the larger scar his clothes hid, the costly price his teacher had paid. Even now, he couldn't find peace, after all was said and done. Toshinori had given him so much, a dream, hope, a quirk, _a_ _father_. He had to do something.

Izuku moved on instinct, carding his fingers through All Might's hair. To his surprise, it worked. The man stilled under his touch. Slowly he worked his way through the soft tangles, whispering quietly, "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen."

All Might relaxed, the tension in his muscles ebbing away slowly, but surely.

Deku continued whispering, voice too low to be heard by anyone except his sleeping teacher, "Don't worry, All Might, you've done all you needed to do. Everyone is safe."

Toshinori sighed in his sleep, finally peaceful again.

Izuku vowed, as he watched his teacher sleep, that this time, he would protect All Might. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt him, not again. He was going to pay back all the good he'd done for him and more.

Izuku thought back to the tournament and how he hadn't been able to declare himself to the world. Maybe, he was supposed to start here.

Izuku whispered quietly as he continued to comb his fingers through All Might's hair, "Don't worry, sir, for _I_ am here."


	9. black and white melt into grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be way angstier, but it got too long and became its own story ^^ if any of ya'll want to read it, it’s here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086143

Toshinori's mouth turned down, fingers drumming on the table. The excited chatter of his kids- er, _class_ , made it harder to concentrate on the words in front of him. Nevertheless, he wouldn't change his circumstances for the world. Today, it was simple course work, the boring yet equally important part of hero training.Eventually he was able to tune out his busy students, eyes glazing over as he worked through the forms.

Midoriya interrupted his thought process about ten minutes later with a quiet, "Uh, All Might, sir?"

Toshinori waved absentmindedly, his other hand rubbing his forehead in an effort to suppress a growing headache, "Not just yet, son."

The noise stopped. 

Todoroki sucked in his breath. Uraraka squealed.

Toshinori looked up, realizing what had just come out of his mouth.

Izuku blinked stupidly back at him, eyes as wide as saucers, and mouth hanging open in utter shock.

Kaminari whispered to Kirishima, "Did he just say what I think he said?"

Toshinori startled as tears started forming in Izuku's eyes, "Wait- I didn't! I didn't mean to say that!" The boy started to bawl. All Might continued panicking, standing up, "I'm sorry, my boy- ah- young Midoriya!"

He reached out a hand hesitantly, before drawing it back, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overstep, it won't happen again-"

Izuku sniffed, "N- no!" He frantically wiped at his eyes, "I'm- I'm just so happy!"

"Ah, what?"

Izuku spoke through his tears, his watery smile brighter than the sun, "I'm really not upset- I'm just so happy, d- dad!"

All Might flushed, turning bright red, "Ah- I- um-" Izuku was still sobbing, "Oh, don't cry, my boy." He rounded the table and hugged him. Izuku cried into his suit, clutching fistfuls of it like he had on the beach so many days ago after the Battle of Kamino Ward.

Todoroki stood up and pointed, vibrating with anger and triumph, "I knew it! I _knew_ you were related! I knew he was your dad!"

Toshinori blinked, face burning, "You- you did?"

Izuku's muffled voice spoke next, "Yeah, he thought I was your secret love child or something."

Tsuyu titled her head, "Hey, that would explain why your quirks are so similar!"

Bakugo roared, "Don't be an idiot! Just because we don't know who Deku's dad is doesn't mean that All Might is his dad! Besides, it doesn't even make any sense!"

Mina pounded her desk, "Oh yeah? Than how come they're always taking lunch together?" Iida nodded as if he was beginning to see the appeal of the theory, "It would explain why his suit resembled All Might's so much in the beginning." Kirishima added eagerly, "And why he idolizes him so much!"

Tokoyami nodded, "It does make sense considering everything else."

Toshinori was as flustered as Izuku at this point, "We're not- we're not related!"

Yaoyorozu arched an eyebrow pointedly, "Really?" She tilted her head as if to say, 'look at yourselves.' Toshinori had Izuku in a tight hug, holding him close while one hand rubbed the nape of the boy's neck comfortingly. Izuku was holding onto All Might as if afraid that if he let go of the thin man, he would disappear.

Izuku choked out a laugh, not letting go of his teacher anytime soon, "I guess it does look a little strange."

Toshinori swallowed, "I don't..." He spoke quietly, "I'm not trying to replace your real father-" Izuku drew back and looked up, his cheeks wet and stretched wide from a smile, "You could _never_ replace my actual father."

All Might's heart stopped.

Deku looked at his feet, voice breaking, " _You're_ _a_ _million_ _times_ _better_."

Toshinori sniffed and rubbed at his own eyes, looking at the ceiling as he pulled Izuku closer, "You gotta stop with the waterworks Midoriya, my boy!"

Uraraka squeaked as they both wiped at their eyes, Midoriya apologizing frantically as All Might tried to deny that he was, in fact, crying, "Wow! They really look like each other!"

Toru laughed, "Yeah! That's family for you!"


	10. there's a fire burning inside me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There is nothing more noble than self-sacrifice." - All Might

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one gets a bit... violent. >:D

Izuku was screaming.

His scarred hands outstretched, spread wide as the green light of One for All danced around his fingertips. Raw energy crackling under his skin, his wordless cry loud and piercing.

All for One, in front of him, laughed.

Izuku stood, something holding him back, something keeping him rooted firmly in place. It kept him from running forwards, rubble and crushed buildings behind him, his classmates nowhere to be seen. He tried to move, but his body wouldn't respond, this unfathomable power utterly useless.

All Might stood between them, trembling, blood smeared down his face, dripping off of his scraped raw knuckles. All for One held out a hand, "Shall I kill him, All Might?"

All Might shuddered, struggling to stand, voice garbled and raspy- thick with congealing blood, "You won't touch him."

Izuku howled, "No! No, go back! All Might, _please_!"

All Might turned his head, one ferociously blazing blue eye meeting his tear filled green. All Might's bruised lips turned upwards, stretching across his red stained teeth in a warped parody of his usual reassuring smile. This smile brought Deku nothing but dread, his expression dropping like a stone in his stomach. All Might spoke through that twisted sorrowful grin, "Do not fear, young Izuku."

Izuku protested, tears escaping, "No! No, don't!"

All for One grinned.

Toshinori turned back, straightening himself one last time. His skeletal form drew itself up to his full towering height for quite possibly the last time as he braced himself.

Izuku sobbed, trying to push himself forward. He had to stop him!

All for One's arm grew, flesh churning and rippling. Skin and bones popping and stretching sickeningly as he channeled the full force of his devastating quirk into his arms.

All for One raised his hand, "I've waited so long for this."

All Might brought up his battered arms, white with shattered bone and streaked red with blood, "You'll just have to wait longer."

The world's greatest evil lunged, wind shrieking past his fist. Deku knew that All Might wouldn't duck, wouldn't save himself. If All Might moved, he would save himself, yes, but if he moved, Izuku would die.

He cried, hands reaching out fruitlessly, feet glued to the earth, " _All_ _Might!"_

With an explosive boom and an earth-shattering crash, wind roared past them like a wail of despair. Izuku brought his hands up to shield his face, dirt and earth pattering his bare arms.

The dust settled slowly. 

The stars became visible again one by one against the darkened sky.

Izuku blinked, fright and hope making his heart pound desperately, _painfully_ , against his chest.A figure still stood, the mist fading and gathering around its shoulders like a pitch-dark cloak.

Izuku's breath itched.

 _There_ _was_ _no_ _halo_ _of_ _golden_ _hair_.

The figure wasn't endearingly skeletal, no long fingers hanging at his side, no intense blue eyes peering out of the murky night.

All for One stood tall, and Izuku's eyes drifted downwards, a limp form crumpled in a crater before them. Finally, Izuku's legs moved. He bolted forward skidding down the ravine to a stop beside the unmoving blue-red-yellow lump.

Izuku almost couldn't see past the blur of tears. He sniffed, "All Might?" He tugged on his shoulder, "Please- wake up!"

He managed to turn the hero over, Izuku pulling his hands back in reflexive horror, "No!"

All Might's face was slack, eyes staring upwards, empty and void. His hair was matted, blood and dirt and tears streaked down his face. Izuku grabbed either side of his face, shaking it gently, "All Might! You gotta wake up!"

His knees were strangely wet. Izuku looked down, eyes widening. Blood pooled under his legs, the source was a gaping hole in All Might's suit, the glisten of something pink there, something not meant to seen by the outside air. His old wound reopened. Nausea churned in his gut. Izuku swallowed back bile, returning his attention to his teacher's face.

"All Might?"

Izuku pulled his teacher closer, more gentle than he’d ever been before, hoping that against all odds his hero would respond, would open those bright blue eyes and say something- anything.

He cradled Toshinori, brushing his thumbs across his cheeks, leaving bloody prints behind, his voice broken and quiet, "...Dad?"

"Oh, how _touching_."

Izuku looked up, holding back a sob.

All for One stood over them.

Izuku's teeth bared into a snarl as he pulled All Might closer to him, his teacher's head lolling against his thin trembling chest, "You can't have him!"

All for One smiled, All Might's blood pooling underneath his dress shoes, "Oh, but my boy," his lips twisted in a mockery of a grin, "I already have."

* * *

 

Toshinori bolted down the stairs, his lung protesting against the strain he was forcing on it. Another scream reverberated through the floor and Toshinori slammed open the door to the lighted hallway, skidding to a stop when he saw Izuku's door flung open.

He padded over, ignoring the blood gathering at the corners of his mouth and the heaving ugly wheezing his breath made as it scraped against his throat, his remaining lung struggling to keep up. He darted through the door, into the black room, pausing again when he saw the crowd around Izuku's bed.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dimness. Everyone who slept on the second floor, as well as Present Mic, were there. The children had probably sent one of them to grab the nearest teacher. They probably had to shake Mic awake considering that Toshinori had only heard the noises because he himself was already up.

Yamada looked up, relief flooding his eyes, "Aizawa's out for the night! He's activated his quirk! We can't get near him!"

Tokoyami turned to face All Might, a very worried Dark Shadow fluttering behind him as he heard his teacher's noisy rasping, "Did you run all the way here, sir?"

Aoyama, for once, didn't look worried about himself, "Sir, I can't get my beauty sleep when he's like this! Please help him!"

Toshinori passed them, watching Izuku writhe on the bed, One for All sizzling around his body like glowing snakes.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, hands reaching out, but Tokoyami stopped him with a panicked, "Sir! Are you sure that's wise?"

He didn't even look up, "He won't hurt me." He brushed a hand through Izuku's ruffled hair. The boy was mumbling something and he bent lower to listen. Izuku's voice broke under a harsh whisper, " _No_ , _All_ _Might_... _No!"_

Toshinori winced, fingers massaging his pupil's head. Nightmares were normal for heroes, even for ones so young. Something hitched in his chest, to know that the nightmares Izuku suffered were because of him. ( _Your_ _fault_. _Pathetic_.)

He spoke quietly, "Izuku?"

He'd sorely underestimated young Midoriya.

Izuku lunged upwards, fingers crackling with the raw power that used to flow through Todhinori's veins. His scarred right hand closed around his teacher's throat, Toshinori freezing up as his classmates shouted with alarm.

Toshinori waved them off, Izuku's eyes were blown wide, glowing with fright, still foggy with sleep.

"Izuku, my boy. Wake up." The grip around his throat tightened, the boy's brow furrowing as All Might's voice murmured soothingly through his sleepy haze, "Everything's alright."

Deku blinked, coming awake slowly, "All Might?" One for All thrummed hot against Toshinori's neck. Izuku's eyes widened, "All Might!"

Izuku threw himself back against the wall, taking in the room, Yamada, his classmates, and All Might. Tears gathered in his eyes, a hand going to his head as his quirk died down.

The room was quiet in the darkness, still.

Waiting.

Izuku looked up, "I... I almost _killed_ you."

Toshinori swallowed, "Hizashi..." 

Present Mic straightened, "Right! On it!" He patted Aoyama's and Tokoyami's shoulders, "Let's give 'em some room boys."

They left the room, Dark Shadow looking back reluctantly as they filed into the hall. The door closed with a quiet thud.

Izuku trembled and Toshinori reached out to pull him close, "My boy, it's alright-"

Izuku snapped, refusing to be placated, "It's not alright!" He sobbed, "...It's not alright. All for One! He- he killed you!" He clutched his hair, "He killed you..." 

Toshinori took the boy's hands gently, heavy guilt crushing him, "Young Midoriya." Izuku trembled, " _Son."_

Deku looked up, and Toshinori offered a wavering smile, "I'm not dead. You saved me, Izuku, remember?"

His student nodded mutely, and this time, let Toshinori pull him close in a tight hug. He buried his face in his mentor's oversized shirt, fingers grasping desperately, as if afraid he would disappear if he let go.

Toshinori spoke into Izuku's green curls, voice weary, "I'm so sorry, my boy. I'm sorry that I've put you through this."

Izuku sniffled, "Don't say that." He mumbled, face turning red even as he hid it in the crook of All Might's neck, "Please don't say that."

Toshinori leaned back against the wall, "Izuku-"

Deku drew back, wiping his face, mouth set in a line of grim determination as he rallied himself, "You can't be sorry, All Might."

Toshinori's lips quirked upwards, fond of Izuku's stubbornness, "And why not?"

Izuku smiled weakly, "Because I'm not. I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"My boy..." He sighed, a sappy grin pulling at his mouth, he tugged at him again, "I don't deserve you." 

The mumble against his neck sounded suspiciously like, "You're not allowed to say that either..."

Toshinori smiled, stroking Izuku's hair.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, but eventually, Toshinori realized that his student had fallen asleep. He chuckled and made to move, but Izuku didn't let him go.

He didn't want to wake him up...

Toshinori glanced to the door, and then back at the mop of snoring curls on his shoulder. He tried to pry the fingers away from his neck again, but the boy simply mumbled sleepily and held on tighter.

He sighed.

Well, at least he could embarrass Izuku in the morning. 

He carefully laid down, drawing the blankets over the both of them. Izuku muttered, curling around him.

Toshinori rolled his eyes, the boy was a cuddler. He shouldn't have expected anything less from Midoriya.

All Might pulled the boy closer to him, reassured by his steady breathing, and closed his eyes.

In a few moments, he too was asleep.

* * *

 

**BONUS:**

All Might blinked his eyes, frowning at the unfamiliar ceiling. Light streamed in from a window behind him, and strangely enough he felt more well rested than he had in years. A rustle at his side and Izuku's sleepy mumble brought the events of last night crashing back.

Toshinori tried to move, disentangle himself from the teenager on the bed, but it was no use. Izuku had him in his grasp.

The boy seemed to be waking up, however. Deku yawned and rubbed his eyes, blinking them owlishly.

Toshinori couldn't believe just how adorable his student was.

The boy froze, "All Might?"

"Yes, my boy?"

"All Might!" Deku's eyes widened comically as he shot up, "Y- you're in my room!"

"...yes?"

Toshinori sat up as well, and Deku squeaked, "Wait, no!"

It was too late, Toshinori choked, spewing blood at the sight of the All Might shrine in Izuku's room. Posters clogged the walls, action figures filled the desk, curtains colored the sunlight red, white, and blue.

He sputtered, coughing and Izuku grew agitated, patting his back, "All Might! All Might are you okay?"

To Deku's surprise, once the fit died down, his teacher started laughing.

Toshinori grasped the back of Izuku's head, bumping their foreheads together, "Oh, my boy. Whatever would I do without you?"

Izuku didn't understand, but he couldn't help smiling in the face of All Might's unfettered joy. 


	11. this life is much too young to fade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m slowly running out of buffer chapters T-T I might be going on hiatus soon.... 
> 
> BUT LUCKILY THATS NOT TODAY

Izuku grinned, his smile wide and large and hopeful. Toshinori smiled at his student, fond of his strange eagerness to hear the stories from his past. The former superhero couldn't fathom why the boy would ever want to hear them, but he fondly indulged him, despite his puzzlement.

A lot of things puzzled Toshinori, nowadays. For one, he had no idea why Midoriya continued to seem so eager to spend time with him. He wasn't even a shadow of his former self anymore, his heroic inspirational form long since dust in his past. All that remained was a crooked broken skeleton with too dark eyes and too frail bones.

A ghost of a man that had once been great, one who had too many faults and made too many costly mistakes, and now suffered the consequences of his decisions: a decaying body, one that was falling apart with every breath.

He was the farthest thing from heroic that one could get.

Toshinori swallowed back blood, smiling. Still, he would indulge his student until he couldn't anymore.

* * *

 

Izuku stared wonderingly up at his hero.

He couldn't believe how blessed he was to be sitting here, eating lunch with All Might ( _who_ _was_ _his_ _teacher!_ ), listening as he talked about days long since gone.

All Might was so brave and strong and _inspiring_. Deku had thought, had had a nagging feeling deep down that if he ever met All Might, he would be disappointed. You weren't supposed to meet your heroes, after all, because they always turned out to be human.

All Might had, in fact, turned out to be human, but somehow, that hadn't changed much of anything. It had only made him even  _more_ admirable in the end.

He put his chin in his hands, content to watch his teacher laugh, happy for once and carefree, reminiscing about his younger years. Deku realized, then, that he wasn't disturbed by All Might's sickly appearance.

His brows furrowed as he tried to think back to exactly when that had happened. When he had become not horrified by his gaunt features and exhausted eyes? When had he grown to love that skeletal face as if All Might were his own father? To associate this skinny and frail figure with his invincible hero? When had the two become _indistinguishable_ from the other?

All Might noticed his thoughtful frown, "Is something the matter my boy?"

Green eyes met blue.

Izuku couldn't _not_ say anything, it almost hurt too much to _not_ express this tightness in his chest, this suddenly urgent tugging at his heart, "All Might, you do know that I think you're as great and mighty in this form as the other, right?"

All Might spluttered, coughing, "What?"

Izuku turned red and he looked at his hands, "I think you're really amazing, even now."

All Might flushed, "Well, ah, my boy-" his expression softened, "I don't know what you see, young Midoriya." He ruffled his student's hair, waiting for Deku to look up before he spoke again, "I think that you're amazing too... And dare I say it, the best hero the world's seen yet."

Izuku smiled widely, unable to hide the happy squirming inside at the praise, "I think I'll have to disagree with you on that, All Might, sir."

Both student and teacher picked at their lunch for the rest of the hour, both with identical soft embarrassed smiles. One could almost say that they looked like father and son.


	12. cold steel calls out my name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry this is a week late! >< have a little angst and lots of goopy fluff for you guys

Toshinori careened aroundthe corner, feet sliding on the pavement as he nearly fell over, pushing himself forwards.

Behind him, he could hear the villain chasing him laughing, "Like a rat caught in a maze, All Might!" 

The retired pro-hero grimaced, he’d just been out shopping. One would think that after all this time, the threat on his person would have diminished.

Apparently not.

He waved frantically at a group of tourists standing a few streets down, "A villain! Run away!"

The group wisely decided to heed his hurriedly shouted instructions and bolted.

Tsukauchi and young Izuku were right and he should have listened to them.

It was just... _so_ _much_ time had passed. Japan had stabilized, especially with the entrance of the tightly knit and coordinated group of U.A.'s finest class onto the world's stage. His ~~kids~~ class worked so well together that nothing could stand against their united front. In fact, most of them were in the highest ranks of the list, the top ten heroes completely dominated by them. Young Todoroki in third, young Bakugo in second, and in first, young Midoriya. The youngest number one hero the world had seen.

In the wake of his ~~kid's~~ student's rise to power, one would think that All Might's achievements and fame would dim in comparison to theirs.

However, apparently, that wasn’t the case.

Toshinori felt something give way and he knew, then, that this might be it. This might be the end. He fell, slamming into the cement, curled on his side as the villain's quirk nearly crushed him, forcing him to his knees, and then laying onto his side.

As near as he could tell, the man chasing him could change gravity around certain people for a set amount of time, by merely pointing at them and as long as they were in eyesight- making it almost impossible to move. The villain had aimed wrong the first time and crushed a car to Toshinori's right, the gravitational force of nearly a thousand planets grinding the metal into dust.

His ribs cracked and he almost howled, biting his tongue instead as the villain advanced. The man seemed to be shaking under the strain he was putting on his quirk. All Might struggled to breathe, wheezing as he tried to expand his lung.

He couldn’t breathe.

The villain stopped before him, mouth twisting upwards in a grin. His parents must’ve had a secondary appearance quirk, like young Koda. His hair was black, and he himself was covered in thin glittering fish scales, thin black claws where nails should’ve been, "Finally. I’ve got you." 

Blood trickled out of a corner of his mouth, spine screaming as Toshinori struggled to speak, gasping, "That... is no longer... as much... a feat... as it used to be."

The villain snarled, sweating, and the force increased, Toshinori was unable to suppress the groan of pain this time, he could feel the metal in his lower left ribs bending under the pressure. 

"It doesn’t matter. I've waited so long for my revenge, especially after what you did to my mother-!”

All Might quipped before he could help himself, "To be fair... she probably... deserved it."

The villain howled and before he could strike, there was a green blur- a yell and a vicious punch- the villain flew backwards, slamming through a store's display window,  the glass shattering. 

The pressure lifted. All Might shuddered, finally able to move into a sitting position. He hacked and coughed, bent over, hands on the ground. Someone was rubbing his back, "All Might, are you okay?"

He nodded, still coughing. His throat burned and his ribs ached, protesting every movement. 

There was a shuffle in the glass and Deku whirled around, fiercely protective, a hand slung instinctively out to his right as if to protect All Might, who coughed more blood. Toshinori sat behind him, too weak to move, a knobby hand clutching his thin chest as he sat helpless, unable to do anything but watch. 

The villain was battered and indignant, "How dare you? I was about to finally fulfill my mission! I was about to win! I was about to finally kill All Might!" He snarled, eyeing the incensed young hero and the object of his hatred behind him, collapsed and weakened and oh _so_ vulnerable on the street, a pile of dripping blood and trembling stick thin bones and wild yellow hair.

Izuku shook with fury, "That’s what they all say." His eyes narrowed and he smiled viciously, "But, just like them you didn’t think twice about hurting him... When you most definitely should’ve!"

The villain scoffed, "And why should I have done that?"

Izuku's fists clenched, One for All swirling about him like a storm of green power, righteous anger pushing him onwards and outwards with a deafening yell, " _Because_ _I_ _am_ _here!_ "

He launched himself forward, roaring, the villain lunged, hand outstretched. They collided with an earth shattering boom, wind and earth swirling in a whirlwind of pure force. Toshinori struggled to stand, only making it to his knees, voice faint, hitching on his former student's name, "Young Midoriya?"

The dust drifted away and Izuku stood alone and tall- larger than life- chest heaving, the villain nowhere to be seen. Toshinori looked up, across the street, there was a small crater in the side of an abandoned building. There was the villain laying in the impact point, completely unconscious.

Izuku turned, hardly fazed, his triumphant smile turning to worry, "Why were you out by yourself?"

Toshinori sat back, sighing with relief, almost collapsing with the lack of tension and worry holding him up, "You’re alright."

Izuku shuffled forwards, bending by his former teacher, a hand feeling for broken ribs, "All Might, you know it’s dangerous."

Toshinori coughed, not even trying to hide the slight whine in his complaint, "I was out of tea."

"Naomasa could’ve gone with you."

"It’s been _ten_ years."

Izuku looked up eyeing All Might, the haggard laugh lines, the crows feet at the corners of his tired eyes, and the white streaks through his dulled golden hair. Izuku softened, "I know... But you still need to be careful." He sighed and stood, holding out a hand, "C'mon, I want to take you to a hospital, to get you checked out."

All Might grumbled and took the proffered hand, "I’m sure I’m fine-"

Izuku helped him up, steadying him as he shook, "And what about the kids? I don’t think either of them will be happy when I come home and tell them that you collapsed from a punctured lung."

Toshinori scowled, "You can’t bring them into this."

"Why not? A grandfather has to be in good health to dote on his grandchildren."

Toshinori still turned red at the title, even after all this time. To be fair, even Izuku's cheeks were looking flushed.

Toshinori gave a tentative yet blinding smile, "Well... I- I wouldn’t want my grandchildren to be disappointed in me, now would I, my son?"

Izuku brightened, steadying All Might with a warm hand on his bowed back, "Yeah... We wouldn’t want that, dad."


	13. i ran away from the pain

Toshinori remembered the moment when _it_ happened clearly.

The day wasn't particularly special or notable. Toshinori had been feeling such a sense of pride in his young pupil, because he was excelling so well at U.A. Izuku certainly deserved it, considering how hard he had worked and how far he had come to get to this point.

Izuku continued babbling about a new project over their shared lunch. All Might was smiling fondly at him over a cup of tea, when he'd thought _it_. 

He'd thought just how _proud_ he was of _his_ _son_.

All Might spluttered, spewing blood at the thought.

Izuku jumped up, "All Might! Are you okay? Do you need help! Did something happen?"

Toshinori coughed, unable to respond. Izuku ( _his_ _son!_ ) patted his back, "Are you alright? Should I get Recovery Girl?"

He shook his head, finally clearing his throat enough to talk, "No my... My boy, I'm fine. Just," Should he tell him? He was turning red just thinking about it, "... swallowed something wrong."

Izuku chewed his lower lip worriedly, "Oh. Okay."

Toshinori smiled, "You were talking about Young Uraraka, my boy?"

Izuku blushed, "Ah right." He sat down next to his teacher, "You should've seen it! Iida and Ochako worked so well together! A lot of it was because they're friends, which reminds me just how useful knowing other heroes would be in battle- in fact there are a lot of advantages, sometimes I don't get why the hero billboard charts exist, other than ambition and competition I mean, which are good motivators but it does seem to foster a lot of bitterness and wouldn't it work a lot better without-"

All Might couldn't seem to follow him, but he grinned anyway, that wonderful, painful ache in his thin chest again. _His_ _son._

* * *

 

Toshinori wanted to tell the boy. He desperately did.

But he knew Izuku had a father already. Somewhere... Well, really he'd never recalled Midoriya mentioning the man, other than a few off handed remarks about him having a fire-breathing quirk. 

In the end, it didn't matter.

Toshinori had no right to step in like this, to think of him like his son. It wasn't fair, not to young Izuku who deserved better, not to his mother who didn't need a stranger forcing his way into their life, and not to the nameless father who might love and miss his son despite his continued absence.

The niggling voice in the back of head liked to laugh at that. Deep down, he knew there was another reason he held back. Toshinori might be training the boy, and he might be treating him as he would a son, but he, All Might, was far too _afraid_ to actually do anything. Afraid that Izuku would be burdened and upset. Afraid that Izuku would hate him, would be disappointed in him. Izuku was too polite to say something if he overstepped his boundaries. The boy was so soft-hearted.

Besides, Midoriya did not deserve a guardian such as him. One who was sickly and fragile and couldn't talk more than a few sentences without throwing up blood. One who was doomed to die, in the end.

He'd already hurt him too much, those crooked fingers on Izuku's right hand mark enough of his mistakes. He just... He...

He didn't want to hurt him anymore.

* * *

 

Toshinori ruffled Izuku's hair, "You did an excellent job, today, my boy!" He smiled, "I'm proud of you."

Izuku flushed, beaming as he flopped to the ground, hands behind his head.

The sand was soft, if a bit gritty, but Deku didn't care. He would have to take a shower when he got home anyway. The figure next to him was sitting down and relaxing as well, watching the sun set on Dagobah beach.

Deku grinned, sighing, utterly spent. He turned to look at All Might, that happy content smile growing wider when he saw how peaceful his hero looked.

They'd spent most of the afternoon training on the beach, before All Might had pulled out miraculously cold bottled water and even food-! They'd had an impromptu picnic and then a quick jog across the beach.

Really, there was no place he'd rather be right now than here with his father.

Izuku's thoughts crashed to a halt, as he sat up suddenly.

His... _Dad?_

He looked back over to his teacher with his too-big shirts and too tired eyes. Toshinori was smiling softly as the sun set slowly over the glittering waves. 

It felt right.

 _His_ _dad._

Izuku blushed, "All Might?"

Toshinori turned warm blue eyes to his student, "Yes, my boy?"

"Do... Ah, is it alright...?" He squirmed, "Um... Nevermind."

The former pro-hero's curiosity was piqued, however, and he put his hand on his son's student's shoulder, "Izuku. You can ask me anything."

Izuku swallowed and hugged his knees, Toshinori's hand reassuring on his back, "Is it alright if- if I call you Dad?"

He winced when he heard the familiar coughing fit whenever his teacher was surprised. He could imagine the blood spurting worryingly now. As All Might coughed, Izuku hurried to apologize, "Ah, I didn't- I'm sorry-"

All Might breathed in deeply, finally able too, and interrupted his student, "Don't be stupid, young Midoriya."

Deku startled, peering shyly to his right, over the tops of his knees. All Might laughed, "I've thought of you as a son for so long...!" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "I suppose I shouldn't have been worried about it at all."

Izuku's eyes widened with surprise, "You- you think of me like your son?" His cheeks were turning red, "You really do?"

Toshinori flushed.

Deku beamed at the unexpressed confirmation, and he burrowed his face in his knees again, "Thanks, Dad." 

There was a soft choked, "Of course my boy," and Izuku was abruptly pulled close to lean against his teacher by a skinny arm.

They stayed like that till the first stars came out to shine against the sea.


	14. tempted to give into the rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short! T-T the next one will be longer!

Yaoyorozu asked cautiously, "Sir, are you- are you sure that we'll be doing field training today?"

All Might laughed, a pale imitation of his old booming one, full of hearty joy, "Of course, my girl!" He wiggled the fingers of his right arm, "I just got my cast off. We should do something fun!" 

Momo didn't look convinced, and neither did Deku and Bakugo, frowns firmly in place as they clearly remembered the incident at the TDL. Nevertheless, the class trooped out into one of U.A.'s numerous gyms, the students cautiously beginning their warm ups as All Might bounced on his toes, clearly eager to get moving.

As soon as everyone had rolled the kinks out of their shoulders and stretched their legs, All Might had them circle up, clasping his long hands together happily, "Now. Today, class, I want you guys to try going up against me."

Deku protested immediately, "Are you sure that's safe?" He turned red, "I mean, sir?"

Toshinori gave him a look, "I'm sure my boy." Izuku clamped his mouth shut, swallowing back more doubts.

"Now, who would like to go first?"

No one raised their hand, not even young Bakugo, who avoided his eyes with an angry snarl. Even he still remembered that heart stopping horror at the TDL, the sudden terror when he saw the large rock falling towards the now helpless ( _powerless_ ) All Might- not that he would ever admit it of course.

All Might sighed, picking the first student he saw, "Aright, Sero, my boy. You're up first."

The raven haired boy started, and then pointed at himself incredulously, "Me?" He swallowed, "I mean, yes, sir."

At All Might's increasingly impatient nod, he scurried forward, a slight toothy smile forming. He hadn't expected class to turn out so easy this morning, "Well, I mean, if that's what you want."

All Might stood at ease, shoulders bowed under his tracksuit, clothes that fit his skinny skeletal frame for once, "Of course it is, young Sero. Now, don't hold anything back." He smiled, "Come at me with all your might."

Uraraka giggled nervously at the joke. Deku didn't find it funny, unconsciously preparing for an intervention. All Might knew what he was doing, he tried to reassure himself, even if it still left him uneasy.

Sero eyed All Might's relaxed stance before readying himself, "Well, alright."

He lunged forward, slinging tape from his right elbow, straight for Toshinori. Toshinori, however, had already moved, he’d darted forward, taking advantage of his ridiculously tall frame and immensely long reach, avoiding the long tape and grabbing the boys outstretched arm. With an almost inhumanly fast turn, he whipped the boy around sending him straight into the floor with a loud slam. 

Sero didn’t even have time to react before a bony knee was planted into the small of his back and his hands pulled tight behind his back, his own tape quickly wrapped around his wrists and elbows, effectively restraining him,

The class gaped.

The fight was over before it had even really started, like they’re expected, but somehow with a completely different result than they’d thought.

Kirishima spoke in a bewildered sort of admiration, "Holy crap..."

Sero coughed, trying to regain his breath after having it knocked out of him. All Might straightened, letting him go and once the boy had managed to sit up, holding out a hand to help him stand. Sero eyed it warily. His long fingers were gentle and fragile around his upper arm as he pulled him upwards, deceptively weak. 

Toshinori- no, All Might grinned, his thin impossibly tall frame, long reach, and years of experience suddenly apparent and dangerous, "And that, my dear students, is why you should never underestimate your opponents."


	15. the world around me sells an empty promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before I go on hiatus! I’ll have like a hiatus special next week, but then all updates will be done for awhile T-T
> 
> This is set just after Toshi goes and talks Inko into moving Izuku into the dorms.

With a sigh, Toshinori paid the taxi driver, offering him a minute smile before clambering out of the cramped seat, his long legs having been uncomfortably folded. The cab's motor hummed and the former number one hero sighed again, running a long hand over his face. It had been a long day and he was eager for rest.

He walked quickly towards his small apartment, disappearing inside.

The cab shuddered away.

Toshinori rubbed his aching side as he shuffled his cast wearily, remembering the woman on the street when he'd been talking to Izuku outside the boy's apartment. He still wasn't used to people recognizing him like that.

He reached his bedroom, flicking on the lights as he toed off his shoes. His bed looked ridiculously inviting.

Oh well. These revelations were truly inevitable, really. Soon, class at U. A. would be starting up again, and maybe people could forget about him sooner rather later.

He closed the door to his bedroom with a soft click.

* * *

 

Toshinori woke the next morning to a furious knocking on his door. He'd hardly gotten any sleep, night terrors and his scar keeping him awake far into the early dawn hours.

He sat up rubbing his eyes, the knocking increasing. He shrugged on a worn blue bathrobe, hair still tousled from sleep, the impatient rapping still continuing without rest. He stretched his arm wishing he could itch the stubborn scratch hidden under his cast, eyes crinkling with pain as his scar pulled uncomfortably. Ah, he needed to take his medication for the morning.

The frantic knocking reminded him why he was awake again.

Toshinori hobbled over to the door, feeling far older than he should. He didn't loosen the lock on the door, cracking it open only as far as the chain would let it go, "Yes-?" 

He didn't even get to finish his sentence, the flashing of cameras and the loud swell of excited voices rooting him firmly in place as his door strained under the sudden influx of bodies pressing up against it, "All Might, what do you have to say to the world about the Battle of Kamino Ward?"

He froze eyes wide with horror as he took in the veritable storm of reporters, pressing forward, jostling for position, mics being thrust at him expectantly.

"All Might! All Might this apartment is registered under the name Toshinori Yagi, is that your true name?"

"All Might! Over here!"

"All Might, what do you say about your true form?"

"All Might!"

All Might would've laughed jovially and taken it all in stride. Toshinori Yagi, however, panicked. He slammed the door shut, locking the deadbolt again, thanking the stars that he'd had the good sense not to unlock the chain.

The knocking was back at his door, the roar of voices only muted dimly by the drywall.

He took a deep breath backing away slowly. Maybe the back door was clear. He'd dealt with villains before, he could deal with the media. He brushed aside the back window's curtains and immediately regretted it as he was blinded by camera flashes. There were more of them.

How had they even found him?

He remembered the sudden look of quickly veiled shock in the cabbie's face when he'd waved him down, and then... the hesitation before he’d driven off last night... the cabbie had waited to see which apartment he’d gone inside. Dammit.

Toshinori stood stock still in the kitchen and swallowed back blood and bile.

They knew where he lived.

They knew his _name_.

He picked up his red phone still tossed carelessly on the counter from the night before. He winced at the missed calls and texts. He dialed the most worrisome number quickly, bringing the phone up to his ear, "Yes?"

"Thank goodness!" The tinny and ever shrill voice of Principal Nezu rang out, "Are you alright?"

He screwed his face up into a twisted smile, forcing an upbeat laugh, "I was rather startled this morning, but I am otherwise unharmed."

Nezu chuffed, "We're lucky it wasn’t a villain."

All Might's voice lowered, "I never should have been so careless." 

Nezu's voice was impossibly soft, "No one is blaming you, All Might."

Toshinori took another deep breath and let it out, relaxing as he rolled his shoulders underneath the frayed bathrobe, "I know."

"We're sending someone over to get you."

"Thank you." Toshinori sighed, "...I’ll probably have to move."

Nezu's voice rose curiously, "Actually, the dormitories have plenty of extra rooms. I’m sure the students wouldn’t mind having you there." There was a light laugh, "Class 1-A could use plenty of supervision."

All Might chewed on his lower lip, eyeing the door and only half-listening to the commotion outside, "If they wouldn’t mind having me...?"

Nezu sounded much too pleased, like the cat that had caught canary, he purred, "They won’t mind at all. If you gather a few of your things, Midnight and several other faculty members will be there shortly. We can transport the rest later at a more discreet time."

Another sigh, "Thanks, Nezu."

The principal chittered, "Anything for you All Might."

"I’m not exactly All Might anymore, sir." 

A laugh, "Don’t be silly!" His voice lowered suddenly on a far more serious note, "Without Toshinori Yagi, there wouldn’t be any All Might at all." A soft sad pause, "It may not seem like it, but they’re one and the same, my friend."

The phone clicked off.

Toshinori huffed, and shook his head, but something in his chest felt distinctly lighter.

He turned to his bedroom door.

He had his things to pack.

* * *

 

 

Aizawa glowered at the storm of reporters swarming the complex like a ravenous flock of carrion eaters. Even Mic was disgusted. Midnight seemed used to the chaos, a wry tilt to her lips- she’d seen this all play out before- no matter how many times you fed them, they’d just as soon take a bite out of you, "Mic, I’ll take the front, you take the back. Aizawa, you’re going to try and get All Might to the car, alright?"

They both nodded. Midnight had the most experience with damage control, they both trusted her.

While the media was distracted, Aizawa managed to slip inside one of the top windows, which All Might had unlocked for that very purpose.

He padded down the stairs, spotting the familiar hunched form, sprouting yellow hair like a sunflower, standing by the front door, looking rather shell shocked.

He gave Aizawa a weak smile, "Ah. I thought it was you."

Aizawa picked up the small bag with a cautious grunt, assessing the situation. His brow furrowed when he saw the dark circles under the hero's eyes and his slight wince when a particularly loud journalist shouted, their voice muffled, "According to our sources, there are some severe _inconsistencies_ in your- Toshinori Yagi's- medical records! Can you explain them, All Might?"

Aizawa's eye twitched, "Lets get out of here."

Toshinori swallowed, eyeing the front door, "Which way are we going out?"

Aizawa, miraculously, smirked, "Up."

"What?"

The man padded back up the stairs, poking his head out of the second story window, peering at the ground below, "How do you feel about jumping?"

Toshinori shuffled over to the window,"Um."

Ectoplasm and several of his clones gazed up at them, "Mic and Midnight have the reporters occupied for the moment, please come quickly." 

Toshinori snorted, "A fine tactical solution. Chiyo will have your heads for this."

Aizawa rolled his eyes, "What she doesn’t know won’t kill her."

Toshinori snickered, looking remarkably cheered despite the fact that he was about to jump out of a window. He clambered out of the wide window, situating himself on the ledge precariously, "I feel like a schoolboy sneaking out of the dormitories."

Eraserhead raised an eyebrow, "Don’t worry. We can do that now too, at U.A."

With a chortle, and a murmured "Ready?" Toshinori slipped forward, wind whistling in his ears for half a second before the squish of Ectoplasm's ectoplasm brought him back to earth. He rolled out of it, the landing hardly jostling his injured arm at all.

Aizawa lowered himself to the ground beside them, his capture scarf fluttering in the wind. Ectoplasm's clones melted away and Aizawa nodded at Toshinori, "Let’s hurry to the car, shall we?"

The two trotted quietly over to the waiting car, the vehicle rumbling welcomingly by the curb.

There was a distant shout behind them, Aizawa looked to the former pro-hero, both of their eyes widening. Understanding passed between them and they both took off at a run, bolting for the car.

At last, Toshinori's long legs were useful for something- the man soon outpacing Eraserhead. Ectoplasm in the driver's side had already deployed a clone to open the door, All Might diving inside like a baseball player sliding onto home plate. Aizawa followed, slamming the door.

The clone dissolved into shiny white gas and Ectoplasm slammed the gas pedal, the car speeding away from the crowd of fast approaching angry people.

Toshinori laughed, heady with adrenaline, breath rasping worriedly from exertion, "Oh, that should not have been as fun as it was."

Aizawa allowed a sly smile as he turned and buckled himself in. 

* * *

 

Toshinori clutched the bag he’d managed to pack in the short time he’d had as he walked in Class 1-A's common room. It was the weekend, but surely they’d all be asleep, wouldn’t they? Didn’t most teenagers sleep late? Ah, it was only twenty minutes after nine. He’d could probably sneak in and not trouble them till much later.

He froze when he shuffled in. The whole of the class was there, chattering excitedly as they continued to have what looked like a group homework study session.

Izuku's eyes brightened when he spotted the teacher, "All Might! The principal told us you’d be here! What floor do you want to be on? We were all discussing that just now!"

Mina poked her head up, "I wanted you near us!" She wrinkled her nose, "But the boys got you instead."

Momo shook her head disapprovingly at the pink girl, "I told you, no matter which way you put it, it wouldn’t be proper to have a boy in the girl's dormitory!"

Mina whined, "But it’s All Might!"

Aoyama lifted his nose into the air, "No buts. _We've_ got All Might and that’s final."

The girl pouted.

All Might blinked before settling on the warm and abruptly contented feeling growing in his chest, "Whatever you pick, my boy, I’m sure will be just fine." 

Izuku turned red and grinned.

Toshinori smiled.


	16. Hiatus Special: Everyone has been betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to hell is paved with good intentions, or alternatively, all good things must come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since tomorrow is thanksgiving, I decided to post the hiatus chapter a day early! I also decided to post the little one-shot I cranked out after having watched BNHA: Two Heroes. I’ve only seen the movie once (and it was subbed cos all the dubbed showings were sold out) so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ this scene deviates a lot from what actually happened but mostly because I wanted angst! XD

Melissa shuddered, tears dripping down her face as she wiped her eyes, "Papa... papa how could you? You put us all in danger...!"

Dave held out a hand, desperate, confused, and hurt, "They weren’t supposed to hurt anyone. They weren’t supposed to be real!"

Melissa shook her head, ignoring the blood on her arm, "It doesn’t matter what was supposed to happen! Do you know how frightened we were? How frightened _I_ was?" She seemed to be getting angry, stepping forward again to point, "Papa, don’t you see? You’ve _hurt_ us!"

David swallowed, repeating brokenly, like a damaged record player, "It wasn’t supposed to be real."

"Even if it wasn't- you still-" her eyes narrowed and she sniffed, standing straighter as she chose to pursue a different path, "Papa, you're doing this for Uncle Might- to save him!"

"Yes! With-“

She interrupted him, eyes blazing, "Then why are you _hurting_ him?"

Dave seemed even more distressed clutching the silver briefcase to himself, "I’m not-!"

Melissa shook her head, "He can’t save us! He can’t save anyone! He’s trapped...! Don’t you see...?" She wept, hands gesticulating wildly, " _You_ trapped him! You _chained_ him up!"

Izuku stepped up beside her, fists clenched, hoping the scientist would understand... He _had_ too... he’d seen the weakness in All Might's quirk- he had to know, "He’s been in that room for _hours_ , sir!" His voice lowered, "In a room full of fellow _pro_ - _heroes_ and _villains_. For _hours_. He’s practically _smoking_ , sir."

Melissa gave him an odd look at that, but didn’t comment, instead watching as her father seemed to realize whatever horrible truth Deku was trying to say. His eyes widened, his breath hitched and, this time, he didn’t come up with another excuse. (Did the boy know All Might's secret?)

Deku murmured, "Even if you could make him stronger, this is _not_ what he would want."

(It didn’t matter.)

David shook. The room was quiet, Sam looking more and more confused as the silence stretched onward. Deku and Melissa stared up at him fierce and determined and so very brave, so very reminiscent of his old friend.

His friend who he’d put into danger, however unintentionally, by his foolish, thoughtless, _stupid_ desperation. He choked back a sob.

He’d just wanted to save him...

Was that so bad?

Melissa, his so very precious daughter, shuddered, blood dripping down her arm to pool at her wrists, Izuku ( _who’d_ _Toshi_ _had_ _looked_ _so_ _utterly_ _proud_ _of_ ) was battered and beaten.

He wanted to save him, but...

Not like this.

 _Never_ like this.

David finally bowed his head, still shivering, throat tight and voice thick, "You’re right, children... I- I’m sorry." 

His fingers tightened around the handle, something stubborn and fiercely protective surging upwards determinedly, forcing him onwards, "But I- I _can’t_ stop now. I _can_ fix this. I can fix Toshi!" He looked up, eyes blazing, "I can fix this! I can restore his quirk!"

Melissa gaped, "Papa, no! Whatever’s going on, there’s a better way!"

Deku had frozen, staring at the ground, eyes dark, but now he looked up, face twisted with agony, "No. you can’t fix it."

"It can make quirks stronger-!”

Deku shouted over David's next words, voice hoarse with emotion, "It doesn’t matter whether his quirk is made stronger or not! That’s not- that won’t!" David didn’t seem to be able to comprehend him and Izuku broke, "It doesn’t matter! His body is burning out! Don’t you see?" He wiped away the tears that had started to trail down his cheeks, clutching his forehead with an almost bruising force, " _It_ _doesn’t_ _matter_."

His voice quieted, "If- if you made him stronger, it would help the world in a short term yes, it would keep everyone safe..."

Izuku stepped forward again, "But that’s not what’s best for _Toshinori!_ His body _cannot_ handle his quirk anymore. Making it stronger won’t help, don't you see? He’s already _torn_ himself apart from the inside out trying to help the world, taking on every responsibility, trying to save everyone! Don’t you see that your device wouldn’t help?"

David swallowed nervously, Melissa looking between them, thinking carefully as she listened. They both obviously knew something devastating about Uncle Might. Something important she hadn’t been told.

The boy continued, "What All Might needs is rest. What he needs, as much... as much as I don’t want to see this end... As much as I want to see the era of All Might continue forever... what All Might needs- what Toshinori needs- is to stop carrying the world on his shoulders! _We_ need to take care of him, now!"

Another step, "It’s time for a new generation of heroes! All Might needs to let us carry the weight of the world now." He was so close, " _Please_. Please let him rest. _Please_ _let_ _him_ _have_ _peace._ "

Dave shuddered, and slumped, finally, before bowing his head in resignation. Deku took the case slowly, unwrapping his white knuckled fingers from around the handle. Dave shook and Izuku moved forwards, slowly, hesitantly, pulling the man into a hug.

Izuku closed his eyes and sighed as Dave crumpled, weeping unheedingly into his shoulder.

Izuku didn’t stop him because he understood the pain of that horrible truth.

And when he, himself, had learned of it...

He’d cried too.


	17. Incomplete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back from hiatus!! To publish the last two chapters that finish this collection :/
> 
> But anyways. XD I was gonna post this tomorrow but I decided not to since it’s my birthday Friday. So yay! early chapter! :D

Nezu clasped his paws together, mouth set in a prim little line, dark eyes blinking slowly as he waited like an expectant teacher for his class to come to order. Midnight elbowed Mic to her left who clamped his mouth shut mid joke, Aizawa groaning as he slouched lower in his chair.

Cementoss smirked slightly at the other teachers, but remained silent. Snipe coughed and muttered an apology when Midnight gave him a look, the pro-hero stilling. Vlad King and Ectoplasm halted their conversation abruptly and Power Loader put down the object he'd been fiddling with.

Nezu smiled, curiously high voice soft, "As you all know, U.A. is in need of a new Heroics Course teacher." The little not-quite-mouse smiled, "I believe we've found the best candidate."

Mic interrupted, "Rumors have it that it's All Might! Please say yes, my man!"

Even Cementoss perked up at that.

Nezu nodded with an air of serenity- as if to halt the chaos he knew was coming, "We have managed to acquire the number one hero as our Heroics course teacher."

The room erupted into noise, astonishment and excitement filling the air.

Nezu smiled like a benevolent parent, but when they showed no signs of calming anytime soon, he huffed and spoke, "He'll be arriving tomorrow, I except one of you to help him around the facility."

Every single hand in the room raised in the air, except Aizawa who glared at the tabletop. Nezu smirked, "I’ve already picked who will accompany him."

* * *

 

Aizawa scowled angrily at the ground, dark eyes boring into the pavement. Nezu beside him rocked back and forth on his padded toes.

Eraserhead grumbled, "Why am I doing this again?"

Nezu tittered, "Why, you mean, did I pick the only person who wasn’t absolutely thrilled to go?"

"...Yes."

"You'll see."

Aizawa tapped his foot impatiently. Of course they would be made to wait while the world's number one hero probably dawdled along signing autographs. Nezu pulled out his phone when it chirped at him and sighed, shaking his head, "Just as I calculated. He’s already used it up for today." His eyes crinkled, "Now, you'll see Shouta."

Five minutes later, a hunched sickly man walked by on the sidewalk. He paused and, after gazing at the large buildings for a few moments, turned in.

Aizawa frowned, but the gates didn’t slam shut.

The man wore a hideous mustard yellow suit, more than several sizes too big for him. It looked like it was swallowing him whole. His hair was an explosion of wild yellow, long bangs framing either side of his face, drawing attention to his hollow cheeks and dark eyes.

He smiled, and waved. Bony wrists and large thin hands peeking out of the miles and miles of cloth. Aizawa wondered, maybe it was All Might's personal assistant? Though, why the pro-hero would continue to employ an obviously gravely ill man was beyond him.

He stopped holding out a knobby hand, his sickly, thin, and impossibly long fingers grasping Nezu's furry paws, "Its good to be back, Nezu. I’m glad you decided to take me on." 

Nezu smiled, face crinkling as he hummed pleasingly, "It’s a pleasure as always, All Might." 

To his credit, Aizawa did little more than flinch, letting his eyes trail once again over the skeleton-like figure.

All Might?

Had he missed something?

The man, All Might (?) turned to look at U.A. the shadows under his eyes pronounced and almost painfully heavy, still with a ever present smile, "Eraserhead." Aizawa gave him a curt nod. While he’d been far too young to be at U.A. when All Might had, they’d still worked together during many skirmishes against other villains.

Nezu started moving and the pair followed, "I have some things to attend too, but Shouta will help you become familiar with your curriculum, and show you around the school grounds, seeing as how there have been considerable changes since your days at U. A."

All Might smiled widely and puffed upwards, Aizawa heroically suppressing the urge to leap away as the man grew exponentially into his more familiar form and laughed with a thunderous, "The facilities may be different, but U.A.'s noble foundation remains the same as always, sir!"

Aizawa's eyes remained as wide as saucers when the man shrunk in a cloud of smoke, suddenly spewing blood. Nezu barely even blinked, like he’d seen this all before. 

Nezu smiled thinly as the man continued to cough, the fit finally ending before All Might spoke again, "...Thank you sir."

All Might wiped the blood off of his hand with a sickening red-stained handkerchief.

"It’s no problem," the rodent waved a hand as he pivoted on one foot and walked away. Aizawa watched him go, wondering what on earth the principal had gotten him into. 

All Might clasped his hands together and sighed, "I suppose I’d better explain things."

Aizawa merely grunted affirmation, "C'mon."

The unnervingly emaciated form of All Might seemed uncharacteristically hesitant as he followed, fingers rubbing together nervously, "Long story short, Aizawa, there was an accident a while ago. It severely hampered my abilities. The public doesn’t know about it... and I'd like to keep it that way." Aizawa looked away, ignoring the weary shadows around his eyes and the new laugh lines around his mouth.

"Will it cause you to be unable to fulfill your duties here as a U. A. teacher?"

"Well, ah, it shouldn’t?"

"Then I don’t care."

Strangely enough, All Might brightened at that.


	18. End of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long to push out! I had a downward spiral with writing but I think I managed to get over it XD (vague anime spoilers regarding Sir Nighteye?)
> 
> All chapter titles and the title for the story are lyrics taken from End of Me by Ashes Remain.
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy the last chapter! :)

All Might watched Izuku with pride. He’d gone through so much and improved in so many new ways, from the USJ attack to the tournament, to Hero Killer Stain and his training with Gran Torino, he’d proved himself capable, he’d faced great evil and come out better than before, he’d passed every obstacle with flying colors.

Truly, Izuku had grown so much. 

However, he still had so much ground to cover yet, and the time Toshinori had to prepare his successor was growing less and less as the days passed.

Toshinori could feel his limit running out, the weakness settling into his bones, the warmth and strength of One For All leaving his tired burnt out body as the torch was passed on to his ~~son~~ student.

His days were running out. 

Just as Nighteye has predicated so many years ago. He knew in his heart, that the future his sidekick had seen would come to pass, very soon now.

His time was almost up.

Something in his chest tightened at that thought. He would never see Izuku rise to the top. He would never see him flourish and prosper and grow into the greatest hero the world had ever seen. And Toshinori knew he would, Izuku was destined for greatness. His boy would go far, farther than any hero yet. 

It hurt to think he wouldn’t be able to see the great man that Izuku would become.

He smiled watching Izuku flop onto the grass chattering away about some new quirk development, a certain childishness in his manner, a bright untainted curiosity in his eyes. Perhaps seeing him now, young and eager was enough. Enough for him to hold onto, when it was his time to go, at the end.

All Might coughed, feeling that hitch in his lung, a burning pull reminding him of what he’d lost. Surely death would be less painful than what he faced now on a daily basis. Izuku paused anxiously at his splutters, but All Might waved him off.

Izuku worried too much.

Toshinori frowned slightly. He worried too much for a man who was doomed to die. He should tell him. He _should_. He opened his mouth and then closed it. Izuku was smiling, laughing at something, as he sat down beside him on the bench.

Just like that day, he couldn’t tell him. He couldn’t bring himself to say that soon, very soon now, he would be gone. 

Toshinori pulled his student closer, Izuku nestling contentedly at his side, a happy sigh escaping him. Guilt swallowed him whole and Toshinori clung to him, something breaking inside. He’d always been ready, able and willing to sacrifice himself if need be. He’d been prepared for it ever since he had faced Nighteye's pleading head on, unwavering, as he told him firmly that he would not back down.

Now... now something inside him fought against his inevitable end, something that wanted to see Izuku go beyond.

He closed his eyes, feeling the boy's arms encircled around his waist, selfishly, so _selfishly_ letting the boy hold on for just a _little_ longer. The breeze rustled the trees and the sun warmed his back.

Just for a little longer he would pretend he had a future, he would pretend that Izuku was _his_ son, that he _wouldn’t_ be dead in less than a few years, that he wasn’t a broken man. 

For just one selfish moment, he let himself believe.

And then it was gone.

His scar rebelled against his bent position and he opened his eyes to the grey sky and bleak reality. He swallowed back the lump in his throat and shuffled away from Izuku, the boy starting at the loss by his side. 

Izuku would have to get used to his absence. He needed to get used to it. It would hurt Izuku less that way, wouldn’t it?

"I am feeling tired my boy, perhaps we should break for today?"

Izuku reddened, and stuttered, "Oh! Oh of course, All Might!"

Something hurt near his battered heart and All Might plastered on a weak smile. He wanted to stay, by god he wanted too, but he’d been far too greedy already, "I’ll see you tomorrow?"

"O- of course! Tomorrow!"

* * *

 

Toshinori Yagi opened his eyes.

Wasn’t that a marvel?

Everyday seemed to be new and strange now. 

He wasn’t supposed to be here. He wasn’t supposed to _be_ _alive_. Toshinori knew that. But somehow, he was still here.

He frowned trying to recall the days events. He’d been staying at U.A., sleeping in the infirmary under Chiyo's watchful eye while he recovered from his injuries at Kamino Ward.

Something he shouldn’t have recovered from.

The soft shuffle at his side made him look down.

Izuku had clambered into the bed, head propped against his bony chest, ear pressed near his weak arrhythmic heart for some sort of paltry reassurance, snoring quietly. The boy had looked so tired lately, but now he seemed completely relaxed. Toshinori reached up slowly, wonderingly, and rubbed his still bandaged hand through Izuku's green curls. The boy sighed softly and clung tighter to him.

Toshinori swallowed.

He wasn’t dead.

He should be dead.

 _But_ _he_ _wasn’t._

He knew, he knew that this was Izuku's fault, the boy had saved him. He didn’t know how, but that instinct pointed towards him, his amazing and talented- brilliant, _shining_ , successor.

Somehow, Nighteye's prophecy had not come to pass, the strings of fate that tied him to death had been cut, the future had been changed.

He could stay, if he wanted too.

He could stop now and he could rest, and not the sleep of death. He could see Izuku be _amazing_. That part of him that had looked forward to his end, as an end to the suffering, as a deep sleep no longer seemed so tempting. He had something to live for.

Izuku.

 ~~His~~ ~~son~~.

He _would_ stay.      

He would be here- for Izuku. For himself.

And he no longer felt the need to pretend that he would still be here- for somehow, in someway, he was.

Toshinori pulled Izuku closer to him, sighed happily, and _lived._

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr: https://socialanxietyandotherthings.tumblr.com


End file.
